True Emotions
by Starrie
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen Syaoran in 7 years. what happens when she and Tomoyo go visit him in hong kong for spring break. what new evil awaits them there? last two chapters up! meaning i finally finished the story!! please R+R!!! ^_^
1. Chapter 1

1 True Emotions  
  
By: Star Princess  
  
Starry notes: hey everybody, what's up? Well this is my first fanfiction that came to me one day during the summer. It's my first so be gentle when criticizing my work. Anybody can e-mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com tell me what you think of it OK? Well on with the fic!!! Oh yeah I forgot to add that my friend sapphie is doing a first part to this. It's a sailor moon crossover. It takes place when sakura's 11. It also talks more in depth about the part when Syaoran leaves so read it! Plus, I helped write the epilogue! Go under the authors name ~*~*Sapphire rose*~*~You'll really enjoy it. ***For those of you, who have read my story "To See You Again.this is the same story, I'm just changing the American names into Japanese names and the title***  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I'm actually putting this up!!! OK here goes nothing *takes in a deep breath* I don't own anything except Jeremy and Stacy Almer (and any extra characters you people might catch that doesn't belong in cc/ccs) clamp and Nelvana and others own ccs!!! So *takes another deep breath* DON'T SUE!!!!! Oh yeah I also don't own aunt nikita or saori. My friend sapphie owns them.  
  
Background Story:  
  
Not much, just Syaoran leaves Japan without telling Sakura how he feels about her. They are all 17(except Touya, Yukito although their not really mentioned.anywayz.and any other older character, you ppl get the point!) they're also in their junior year in high school. Well I think I just wasted like uh.1 minute? of your valuable time so on with the fic! (This time for real!!)  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~*scene changes~*  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura gave a sigh as she looked outside her window. It was now seven years. Seven years since she finished cardcaputring, seven years since Eriol had left, and seven long years since she had last seen Syaoran Li. She missed him with all her heart. His dark chocolate colored hair that always seemed messy no matter what, his dark amber eyes that seem to bore holes into her soul.  
  
'why did you have to go Syaoran?'  
  
she still thought about him everyday.  
  
'its my fault, I should've realized my feeling a lot sooner, maybe then you'd be here with me right now'  
  
she then turned her gaze from the window back to the teacher. She thought back to when she was 11. How silly she had been back then. To think that she actually liked Yukito. She remembered back to the time she went to visit her aunt nikita. A girl she met there named Usagi had asked who she had a crush on. At that time she had said it was Yukito when all along in her heart it had really been Syaoran. She had fun during that visit. The best part probably had to be seeing Usagi and her crush Mamorou finally hook up. She was happy about that. also her brother Touya and Saori (SN: sapphie did I spell that right?) had been going out since then and were finally engaged. The last time she went to visit her aunt nikita had been a year ago. She asked for Usagi but her aunt told her that she and Mamorou were away at their first year of college. She still remembered when she came back from the her aunt nikita's the first time. She had been happy to finally see her friends again. She had missed them dearly. Then that same day, Syaoran said he needed to talk to her. She asked him what it was and he said he was going back home. Of course she was in shock. She never thought he would leave. And now he was gone.  
  
'it's no use thinking about that anymore' she thought sadly  
  
'if he hasn't come back in seven years what makes you think he'll come back now?' she reminded herself sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked over at her best friend.  
  
'Poor sakura, no matter how many years pass by she will always love Syaoran.'  
  
She could still remember the day he left for Hong Kong, for it was the day her friends' heart had been broken and still had not healed.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Tomoyo came running into Sakura's room.  
  
"hey Sakura what's up?"  
  
Tomoyo asked her usually cheerful friend.  
  
"hey"  
  
was all sakura could say.  
  
"is everything alright, what's wrong? You were so happy this morning talking about your visit to your aunt nikita's"  
  
Tomoyo asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"nothing it's just this afternoon Syaoran told me he's going back home"  
  
Sakura had a sad expression on her face as she said those words.  
  
"Oh.he told you already. Well that's good right, I mean he's been away from his family for practically two years that's great that he's finally able to go home and be with his family"  
  
"Yeah I guess" Sakura mumbled  
  
"Something tells me that isn't really the way you feel, right Sakura"  
  
That's when sakura couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears  
  
" oh Tomoyo I'm going to miss him so much, I never thought that he would have to leave now that it's time, I don't want him to, I don't want to be selfish but. but. I can't help it!!!"  
  
Sakura cried in Tomoyo's arm for some time. After she had calmed down Tomoyo asked her an important question  
  
"Sakura has it ever crossed your mind to think that maybe somewhere deep within your heart you truly care about Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura turned and gave Tomoyo a confused look.  
  
"of course I care about him he's one of my closest friends and."  
  
Tomoyo didn't let Sakura finish,  
  
"I don't mean care as in friendship I mean care as in love."  
  
Sakura now looked more confused then ever.  
  
"I guess I never thought about it that way"  
  
"well why don't you think about it I mean you still got until tomorrow morning to sort out your feelings"  
  
Tomoyo told her friend as she stood up ready to leave. sakura still had a pretty confused face on.  
  
"well I gotta get going, call me when you get everything figured out OK?"  
  
"yeah sure Tomoyo thanks for your help."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo's cell phone just wouldn't stop ringing. It came to a point where she could no longer take it and had to get out of the comfort of her bed to answer it.  
  
"hello who is this, and whoever you are you better have a good reason for calling, cuz if you don't I'll kill you with my bare hands for waking me up!!!!"  
  
(SN: that's just like me in the mornings except I kick and punch anybody who tries to wake me up or I disconnect my phone and cell when it rings in the morning!)  
  
"Tomoyo it's me Sakura I have something important to tell you, sorry for waking you up"  
  
Sakura said weakly from the other line  
  
"oh hey, sorry about that, so what is it?"  
  
"I figured it out, I really am in love with Syaoran!"  
  
Tomoyo seemed to have woken up enough to hear that  
  
"really?! Oh my god this great you have to tell him!"  
  
"can I ask for a big favor?"  
  
"sure shoot"  
  
"can you take me to the airport so I can tell him?"  
  
"sure Sakura, I'll meet you at your house in half hour bye!"  
  
"bye and thanks Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo then hung up the phone very happy. She was glad that her best friend had found her true love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura was inside Tomoyo's limo fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Don't worry sakura everything will turn out all right, she said in an effort to try to calm down her best friend.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo you don't know that for sure, what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he hates me? What if he."  
  
"we're here!"  
  
Tomoyo interrupted as she quickly grabbed her friends' hand and dragged her inside the airport before she could throw another "what if" or worse change her mind. Once inside sakura asked Tomoyo what time it was  
  
" 9:29am why? What time does his plane leave?" Sakura's face paled  
  
"oh no, his plane boards at 9:30"  
  
she quickly let go of Tomoyo's hand and ran towards gate 12 which was the plane leaving to Hong Kong. Tomoyo was behind her friend so she saw the whole scene unfold with her very own eyes.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura called out. She had finally spotted the boy at the end of the line. It seemed though that he didn't hear her. She started to get closer when she was suddenly stopped by a man rolling a line of baggage carts down the hall (SN: I really don't know what they're called you know that thingy where you stuff all your luggage at.) the man seemed to be going at a snails pace and sakura was getting very impatient. (SN: I know that must've been a hell of a line but hey, it my fic I do what I want!) When she finally got through she saw Syaoran was about to give his plane ticket to the lady near the gate. "Wait Syaoran don't go!"  
  
Sakura yelled out. She didn't care about the weird look she was receiving from people around her. It seemed as though she had succeeded because he had stopped dead on his tracks. Sakura smiled, he had heard her! Then the unexpected happened, Syaoran gave a little shake of his head as of getting rid of a thought and continued to hand over his plane ticket. He then swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and made his way down the tunnel that would lead him into the plane. As soon as he stepped inside the tunnel, the lady at the desk got up and closed and locked the door.  
  
Sakura had finally reached the gate, she went up to the lady and said  
  
"Please can you let me in, I really need to tell my friend something important."  
  
"I'm sorry miss but all passengers have boarded the plane"  
  
"But I may never see him again!"  
  
"I'm sure you can find a way to communicate with him but at the moment I have more important business to attend to"  
  
And with that she started to leave. (SN: Don't you just hate people like that?) sakura just stood there too much in shock to move. Tomoyo had finally made her way to sakura and gave her friend a reassuring hug.  
  
"Tomoyo"  
  
Sakura said when reality had finally sunk in.  
  
"I.I. was to late. I never got to tell him how I truly feel!"  
  
she had now started to cry hysterically. Tomoyo wasn't able say anything for she too was disappointed that their feelings hadn't been spoken. She was almost positive that Syaoran loved Sakura. She tried to offer what little comfort she could.  
  
"I was to late"  
  
Sakura kept repeating over and over again.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
Tomoyo gave yet another sigh. Ever since then Sakura had changed dramatically. She no longer the happy girl she once had been. She rarely smiled and had now become way more serious.  
  
"If only."  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!  
  
'stupid bell'  
  
Tomoyo thought. It had interrupted her train of thought.  
  
'oh well might as well get the hell out of this stupid math class'  
  
(SN: as you people may see I totally hate math. Of course if you are one of my friends you know that by now!! Whoever invented math should die and go to hell!! Whoops, I guess they probably are dead by now anywayz don't mind me I can act pretty stupid at times -_-;;; )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"finally spring break!"  
  
Sakura said to Tomoyo once they were outside the classroom.  
  
"yeah, two week off isn't that great!"  
  
(SN: hell yeah! even I don't get that. I get 10 measly days how screwed up is that!!) they continued talking as they stepped out of the school building and into the street where the sweet smell of the cherry blossom tree's blooming welcomed them. Sakura inhaled deeply  
  
"no wonder spring is your favorite season"  
  
Tomoyo said while looking at her best friend. Sakura just gave her a smile. Suddenly a guy with dirty blond hair and deep green eyes suddenly came up to both girls.  
  
"Hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo"  
  
"hey Jeremy"  
  
Tomoyo said in a cheerful voice  
  
"hey"  
  
Sakura said in a not too happy voice. For some time now he had been trying to hit on sakura but she hadn't been appreciating it at all.  
  
"What are you two doing this vacation?"  
  
"Oh we don't know"  
  
"well me and some of my friends are going to go up to the mountains for some skiing and snowboarding, you girls wanna come?"  
  
"Well actually we uhhh."  
  
Sakura threw Tomoyo a help-me-out-here look. Tomoyo just giggled and mouthed out the words  
  
'You owe me' "Actually you see Jeremy, sakura and I are going to do something over spring break"  
  
"But Sakura just said she didn't know what you two were doing for spring break"  
  
Jeremy said eyeing both girls suspiciously.  
  
"Actually this is kinda of a surprise birthday present for her so."  
  
Tomoyo turned to sakura and yelled out  
  
"surprise!!"  
  
Sakura played along and pretended to look very surprised  
  
"oh Tomoyo thank you, thank you, thank you!!"  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll see you girls in two weeks huh? well enjoy yourselves"  
  
he gave a small wave and walked away. Once he was out of view sakura turned to Tomoyo  
  
"you are sooo evil!"  
  
she started laughing  
  
"who me?"  
  
Tomoyo asked with a fake innocence written across her face. She liked the fact that Sakura was laughing. Now a days you don't see that so often.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out back there"  
  
Sakura said once they had calmed down  
  
"hey you still owe me!"  
  
"yeah whatever"  
  
"ugh eww"  
  
"just kidding"  
  
"I knew that"  
  
"sure you did"  
  
"hey!"( SN: this seems like the typical conversation my best friend and I usually have. Sounds familiar Jackie? )  
  
after the girls calmed down (again) Tomoyo asked  
  
"so what are we going to do for spring break?"  
  
"I don't know how about something away from here"  
  
"that's a great idea, how about we go to the states?"  
  
"I don't think so Tomoyo, it's too far."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. hey I know let's go up to the mountains that be fun"  
  
Tomoyo said smiling at the idea. Sakura shook her head  
  
"nah, to risky what if we see Jeremy up there, we'd have a lot of explaining to do don't ya think?"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey I know let's go on a cruise."  
  
Sakura turned and gave her friend a horrified look  
  
"did you forget you suffer from seasickness?!"  
  
"oh yeah, hehehehehe. I knew that"  
  
Tomoyo said recalling the incident that happened last summer.  
  
"Plus, I really don't think I can enjoy myself watching my friend hurl every half hour!" (SN: who would!!!)  
  
"Then what the hell are we gonna do!!!"  
  
the usually calmed Tomoyo said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to stay here and."  
  
Sakura had stopped walking.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
asked Tomoyo a bit worried  
  
"Nothing it's just that seeing them, especially him"  
  
Sakura pointed to a young boy who looked a bit like an 11 year old Syaoran  
  
"reminds me of Syaoran"  
  
she gave a deep sigh. Her smile had been replaced by a sad frown.  
  
"you know what I wish for Tomoyo, I wish that someday I'll see him again I don't care if it's just for two minutes but I just wanna see him."  
  
suddenly Tomoyo got a great idea.  
  
"Sakura I gotta go, I know exactly what we'll do for spring break"  
  
with that Tomoyo made a dash towards her house. Sakura was confused a bit but continued her walk home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*to be continued.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SN: Ok that was my first chapter. Some of you might have already read it. I'm just posting it up again with the Japanese names. The first time I put it up I did with American names. And now, well, I don't feel so lazy. But it's still pretty much the same thing. Oh yeah, and I've also changed the format a bit. First it was all jumbled up and sometimes confusing to read. Well that's it! Until next time, bye!  
  
~Starrie 


	2. Chapter 2

SN: hey what's up everyone, well here I am with my second chapter, I'm suppose to be doing an essay for global but hey who here likes doing essay. Yeah I know you think my author notes are dumb Sapphie but, HA! at least I aint slow as somebody (You!). and don't make fun at my grammar problem, ya know this isn't an assignment for English class so I write whatever way I want. Oh yeah since I don't do cliffhangers I tend to drag on a bit so things may be a bit slow. Well everyone, on with the second chapter of my fic!  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 True Emotions  
  
Chapter 2: ( I don't make names for chapter's cuz I could barely come up with one for the story, I know I suck!) (Stop laughing you ass of sapphie, I know you are!!!)  
  
2 Key  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*scene changes~*  
  
(authors notes)  
  
*~The next morning*~  
  
  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see kero flapping his wings above her head. "hey, it's about time you woke up sleepy head."  
  
"oh hey kero"  
  
"your dad and Tori are waiting for us downstairs, he's making pancakes!"  
  
Sakura smiled at kero as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen. Sakura felt a lot more relieved since her family now know all about him and the clow cards or better known as know, the sakura cards. Yeah of course at first the freaked but they eventually got used to it. Kero and her dad get along very well. So does he and Touya. Except for the usual you-took-my- pudding arguments. For some weird reason sakura felt very happy today. It was a type of happiness she hadn't experienced in years.  
  
'maybe something good is gonna happen to me today'  
  
she thought as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"morning dad!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning sweety"  
  
"well someone sure woke up happy today huh monster?"  
  
Sakura glared at her brother (SN: don't brothers know how much we hate being called names! my brother does it all the time! Its ANNOYING! He calls me squirt and lately he's been calling me "grasshopper" what's up with that!? He's got issues! They are ANNOYING,)  
  
"stop calling me that!"  
  
"the day you stop being a monster I'll stop but to me you'll always be that so too bad." Sakura just gave a sigh. Sometimes big brothers can be a pain in the ass. (SN: yeah no kidding, try being a teen with a 20 something brother, damn has hell broke loose. Jackie I know you feel my pain!!)  
  
" would you two stop arguing? So sakura what are you planning to do for spring break" her father asked as he placed a plate of pancakes for Sakura and two more for kero.  
  
" oh I don't know, me and Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo and I"  
  
Touya corrected his sister. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"as I was saying before being rudely interrupted! Tomoyo and I."  
  
she gave her brother a are-you-happy-look and he just gave a content smile.( SN: that's kinda like my brother and me)  
  
"were thinking of some ideas yesterday but everything seemed to have a down part so we haven't come up with a definite plan yet. She then seemed to have gotten an idea and ran off. She said she was gonna call to tell me about it today."  
  
" oh OK just don't forget to tell me when you know for sure"  
  
Mr. Kinomoto said to his daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*meanwhile in China, Hong Kong*~  
  
BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.BEEP.  
  
the alarm clock continued to beep until the person under the covers couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"OK, OK I'm up! you happy?"  
  
said a young 17-year-old boy.  
  
"geez stop your bitching"  
  
(SN: sound familiar Sapphie, Jackie?) he said to no one in particular. He got to his alarm clock and turned it off. He then looked at the time and realized he had been the poor innocent victim of one of his sisters many pranks.  
  
" Damnit! One day they are gonna pay for this!"  
  
Syaoran said as he walked back to bed. Though this time sleep didn't come so easy for him.  
  
'oh well might as well go for a morning jog'  
  
he thought as he threw on some clothes. He then stepped into the cool crisp spring air.  
  
Syaoran loved spring. Aside from not being to hot or cold he loved it because this was the season when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and they reminded him of a certain emerald-eyed beauty, Sakura. Syaoran than thought back to the day he left Japan.  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
he was waiting. He didn't know for whom, he gave a small smirk 'yeah right like you don't know whom you're waiting for stop kidding yourself' he said to himself. 'Great just what I need, to start talking to myself I need a really good psychiatrist!' he was interrupted when a lady tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me young man but if you're going on the plane to Hong Kong I suggest you get on line now."  
  
"Yeah sure, thanks for telling me"  
  
Syaoran said politely as he stood up. He slowly made his way towards the end of the line 'this way she can spot me easily'  
  
he thought. He then heard a part of him say.  
  
'yeah right, who said she was gonna come anyways?'  
  
'boy, I really need a psychiatrist'  
  
he thought as he made his way towards the gate, the side that said sakura wasn't gonna come seemed to win. Once he was face to face with the lady near the gate the optimistic side of him thought  
  
'I guess she's not coming after all'  
  
'I told you didn't I'  
  
His pessimistic side had won this argument.  
  
"Young man are you all right?"  
  
the lady asked. Syaoran stepped out of his trance.  
  
"Yeah I'm OK"  
  
he started to hand over his ticket when he heard someone say  
  
"Syaoran don't go"  
  
it sounded very faint though.  
  
'Is that who I think it is'  
  
Syaoran asked himself freezing in place.  
  
'No! It can't be you're just imagining things, get a grip you're loosing it!'  
  
Syaoran scolded himself mentally. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He didn't dare look back because not seeing her there would be too much to handle. He then handed over his ticket, grabbed his duffel bag and hurriedly stepped into the gate that led him to his plane.  
  
The plane started moving down the runway shortly after he had taken his seat. As soon as the plane was in the air Syaoran took one last look at Japan before it was hidden under a whole bunch of clouds.  
  
'Goodbye Japan.goodbye sakura, my one true love'  
  
and with that a single tear rolled down his eye.  
  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
Syaoran gave a sigh. That had been seven years ago, but he still thought about her everyday. he was deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize where he was going until he bumped into someone and landed on the floor. He then heard a soft 'thud' as someone landed on the floor across from him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Syaoran said while getting up. "It's OK I wasn't watching where I was going either" a soft voice answered back. "Here let me help you up" Li said while extending his arms to the girl. She took it and once her dirty blonde hair was pulled aside Li saw she had a dazzling set of glittering green eyes. "Wow" was all Li could say. Those eyes reminded him so much of sakura's. The girl giggled. She liked the attention she was receiving from him. "Ummm. hi I'm Syaoran Li" "Hi! I'm Stacy, Stacy Almer." Stacy said extending her hands to meet his. She had a warm smile in her face, yet a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*back in Japan, Tomoyo's house~*  
  
Tomoyo was pacing around her room waiting for the phone to ring. Since yesterday afternoon she had been making phone calls looking for some tickets. Everywhere she called though would either say they were full or the next available tickets were for next week. The last place she had called said they might be able to get her tickets but they wouldn't be sure until tomorrow at 9:30am. She glanced at her clock. It was already 9:34.  
  
'Why aren't they calling! I just have to get those tickets for sakura!' RRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!  
  
'Great'  
  
she thought as she made a dash for the phone.  
  
"Hello.this is she.you got the tickets!!!.Great! My friend and I are so thankful. For when are they.What! That only gives us three days! Couldn't you get them for the day I said.oh I see.no! no! We'll take them.OK well thanks again bye"  
  
*click*  
  
Tomoyo had on a huge smile. Her plan was working.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura was sitting in her bed reading a book while Kero played some video games, suddenly she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up to see a very excited Tomoyo at her door.  
  
"Hey you"  
  
Sakura said while putting her book down.  
  
"Oh my god sakura you wouldn't believe what I got us!"  
  
"what is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"here"  
  
She handed Sakura the two tickets.  
  
"Tickets for what are these?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Sakura gave a close look and realized they were plane tickets. She gave a closer look and saw that they were tickets to go to China. (SN: Missed me? bet not, I wanted it to be a surprise and not say for what the tickets were for, but I bet most knew already, hence the title. If not, you either have to be my friend sapphie or at least be as slow as her!)  
  
"Tomoyo, you are the best!! thank you so much "  
  
Sakura said while hugging her best friend.  
  
"hey you said you wanted to see him so I thought hey what the heck might as well give you a really good early birthday present!"  
  
"hey what's with all the excitement?"  
  
kero asked as he turned to face the girls. (he lost, only reason he even bothered.) "Tomoyo got us tickets to go visit Syaoran in Hong Kong!!"  
  
"Oh Ok then.WWWWHHHAAAATTT!!!! no,no,no, and a definite hell no!"  
  
kero said while shaking his little head.  
  
"but Kero if you don't let sakura go you'll break her heart"  
  
Tomoyo said in a calm voice.  
  
" oh yeah and you better say yes because you wouldn't believe how much these tickets cost. There non-refundable!"  
  
Tomoyo added but this time in a not to calm voice. Kero just gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Well if they cost that much and sakura you really wanna go I guess you should"  
  
"really Kero oh thank you, thank you, thank you" sakura said happily as she grabbed kero and started swinging him around the room."  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!! Sakura stop or else I change my mind!"  
  
Suddenly she let go and Kero flew into a stack of teddy bears.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets go tell my dad."  
  
Sakura said as she grabbed her friend and rushed down the stairs.  
  
"damn why do women got to be so violent" kero mumbled as he went back to his game. (SN: hehehehe.that's what some of my guy friends always ask)  
  
Mr. Kinomoto said Sakura could go. He saw his daughter was happy and he knew why. He hopped that after this trip she would be like her old self again. Touya in the other hand took a bit of convincing he knew who his sister was gonna go see and he didn't like it one bit. He insisted that kero goes with sakura since he couldn't go to protect his sister from the "brat." Once sakura promised to take kero he finally gave in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were at the airport. She was so excited she was finally going to see Syaoran. It seemed like a dream come true for her.  
  
"Sakura come on or were gonna miss the plane."  
  
"coming!"  
  
she then turned the her dad and brother.  
  
"bye dad, bye Touya"  
  
Sakura said as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"take care sweety and have fun"  
  
"yeah if that brat does anything to you just give me a call and I'll get on the first flight to Hong Kong and personally kick his ass."  
  
"Don't worry I don't see that happening anytime soon"  
  
Sakura told her brother. She then headed towards the gate that would lead her to her plane. Little did she know what was expecting her in China.  
  
~*to be continued*~  
  
AN: I told ya people I tend to drag on a bit, Ok maybe a lot.or maybe not.I don't know!!! So tell me what you think so far. My e-mail adress is quttieprincess@hotmail.com well I'm not feeling so well right now, stupid cold! And it's all cuz of YOU Jackie! Oh yeah also my mom, hehehehehehe^_^ well anaywayz I g2g so c-ya ppl in the next chapter! Oh yeah and r+r! me like getting reviews!!!  
  
~* Star Princess*~  
  
  
  
Preview of chapter 3: (thought I'd add this to make you ppl anxious! I'm evil!!! MUWAHHAHHAHHA*cough* *cough* *cough*) Sakura and Tomoyo finally reach Syaoran's house but how come they can't get in and who is that person coming up in that silver mercedes-benz? Are they finally gonna meet up with Syaoran and what will Meiling tell Tomoyo when she asks who Stacy is? Find out next time in (SN: drumroll please. Ok better) To See You Again. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hello everyone!!! Well today I'm home sick thanks a lot jackie!!!! It's all cuz of YOU!! Oh yeah sorry for leaving you sapphie as the only smart one of the group. I know, what would you people do without me ^_____^. Bet this is happening: Mirian's BS'ing on how I didn't come to school then she remembers (yeah she's pretty slow too) that sapphie still there so she bombards her with her french homework. Veronica is talking about her latest boy problem with god knows who (she's got a new one everyday! That bitch's a hoe!)Jackie well she's probably listening to veronica and just rolling her eyes and thinking '(to me) you bitch how dare you leave me alone with these crazy people!'sapphie is probably laughing at veronica's problem and at the same time helping mirian since I'm no there and she's probably like 'why the hell did she have to be absent today and leave me all alone in English and with these lunatics'.so that's basically my best friends. yup I love them all even though they can be absolutely crazy at times but hey who says I'm not? Don't mind me if I act extra (and I mean extra) perky. It's just my mom gave me some medicine and I'm felling extra high. (hehehehehehe. did I say felling I mean feeling! Damn nyquil) kay! So where were we? Oh right my story ^_^ sorry I can be slow when I'm sick. So ppl here's chapter three, enjoy! Oh yeah and review please I aint sitting here in this damn chair for hours to just type outta my old plain enjoyment. I want reviews, comments, flames(but not too hot ^_~) pppllleeeaaassssee*puts puppy dog eyes*  
  
Thank yous: thought I'd add this, well anyways, I like to thank all(yup, all of them, I don't name them cuz they're too damn many!! If anybody reads this and sees I forgot them they might feel hurt) my friend's cuz I use bits and pieces of conversation's we've had to make this story. sapphie cuz without your inspirational words this fic would've stayed with me and nobody else. Also my best friend jackie, glad you liked this story. Oh yeah thanks sapphie for liking my cliffhanger. I didn't even know I had a cliffhanger until she told me I was like I didn't know I put a cliffhanger. Yup that's how slow I was yesterday night. Glad I got that compliment from you. Since you're the cliff hanger queen it's an honor ^_^ I feel soooooo special ^_~ *I get all starry eye* *shows sapphie looking at me as if I've gone out of my mind* oh yeah thanks to everyone else who is taking time off to even bother to read my story!!!!  
  
Important AN: as most of you have realized, I only use Japanese names for the characters of CCS. my characters have American name cuz I'm not good at coming up with Japanese names. Also for Syaoran's sisters and mother I'll be using American names. I know their Japanese names it's just I'm too lazy to go on the Internet right now and looking for them. This makes things a lot easier for me so please don't get pissed of at me. I don't wanna get no hate mail going like "you bitch how dare you disgrace." not that I think anyone of you would do that ^_^  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Key:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
(my retarded but funny author's notes^_^)  
  
~*scene changes*~  
  
~*arriving at Hong Kong*~  
  
"please take a seat and fasten your seatbelts we will be entering Hong Kong international airport in a few minutes"  
  
some lady said through the intercom. Sakura couldn't believe it she was finally here! (yeah well almost, she's still in the plane.) she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. About half an hour later sakura and Tomoyo had already gathered their luggage and were heading outside the huge airport. It was night and both girls were tired. They grabbed a bite to eat and crashed in the nearest hotel for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura slowly opened here eyes to see the auroral glow of the sun bathe her room with beautiful colors. She looked around and saw that kero and Tomoyo were still sleeping. She got up and went to take a bath. She was too excited to even go back to sleep. 2 hours later, both girls were dressed and were downstairs eating brunch (SN: breakfast/lunch for people who don't know what it means.) they had ordered room service for kero *shows a happy kero eating his little heart out*  
  
"so what do you wanna do today"  
  
Tomoyo asked although she already knew the answer.  
  
"lets go and try to find Li, he then can show us around, you know since he lives here chances are he know the best places." Sakura said with a smile on her face.  
  
"OK then let's go and get kero"  
  
Tomoyo said as she got up from her seat. After they were able to drag kero away from the sweets they got onto a cab.  
  
"excuse me but do you know who Syaoran Li is?"  
  
Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"know him? of course! everybody knows him, he is the future leader of the most prestigious clan in all of china. Not to mention most girls absolutely adore his good looks and mysterious personality. He is also star player of his high school's soccer team. He lead them to championship for 3 years in a row!"  
  
"ummm. OK can you please take us to where he lives."  
  
"sure miss, no problem"  
  
ten minutes later they pulled up to a big beautiful house.  
  
"is this where he lives"  
  
sakura asked. The taxi man just chuckled  
  
"no child that's the servant's headquarters he lives over there."  
  
He then pointed to a huge white mansion surrounded by stone walls. Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there looking in awe. Syaoran never mentioned his family ever being this rich!! Hell, he was even richer then Tomoyo's family.  
  
"well I'll be going now, oh yeah and good luck getting in"  
  
the cab driver said as he rode away. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged puzzled looks. "good luck getting in? what's that suppose to mean"  
  
"I don't know, but who cares let's go"  
  
They were nearing the gate when they suddenly were stopped by what seemed to be two huge bodyguards.  
  
"just where do you two think you're going"  
  
"ummm. we're here to see Syaoran Li" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"do you have an appointment"  
  
"no"  
  
"then I'll have to ask you to leave."  
  
"wait! we're friends of his"  
  
Sakura said. the guards gave her a closer look.  
  
"you don't look familiar, plus master Syaoran would have mentioned your visit if you were coming"  
  
"but this visit is a surprise!"  
  
"well then you should have contacted his mother of another member of the family in that case"  
  
at the time the girls and the bodyguards were arguing a silver mercedes- benz convertible was coming up the driveway.  
  
"Miss, if you wish to see master Syaoran, you're going to have to book an appointment" sakura frowned  
  
"and if I book one now when will I see him?"  
  
"in about 3-4 weeks"  
  
"but I won't be here by then!"  
  
"well then too bad"  
  
"but I just have to see him!"  
  
the guards were starting to get really annoyed.  
  
"look miss only friends, family members, and miss Stacy Almer is allowed to visit master Syaoran without an appointment, seeing that you are neither I must ask you to leave, those were his direct orders!"  
  
"what's going on here Ralph?"  
  
a sharp voice cut them off. Sakura and turned around to see a girl about their age step out of the car that had been coming up the driveway. She had waist length black hair that was loose and swayed with the gentle breeze. she was wearing dark sunglasses that hid her identity.  
  
"what's the hold up I was waiting in my car yet nobody opened the gate to let me in." "I.I.I'm sorry miss it's just these girls keep on insisting to see master Syaoran they claim to know him. I told them they can't unless they have an appointment, yet they keep on insisting."  
  
The girl then turned to look at Tomoyo and sakura.  
  
"who are you two and how do you know my cousin"  
  
the girl said as she took her sunglasses of to look at both girls. As soon as she did that Tomoyo and Sakura immediately recognized her  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
they both yelled out. This time Meiling narrowed her eye's at them.  
  
"how do you know me, yet I don't know both of you"  
  
"silly don't you recognize us, It's me Tomoyo you know from Japan"  
  
" and me Sakura"  
  
Meiling's eye widened in realization. She then had tears of joy.  
  
"ohmigod, it really is you guys!"  
  
she gave them both a hug.  
  
"it's been so long since the last time we saw each other. So what brings you two to china?" (SN: as some of you might see I'm making Meiling into a nice person. You know now she's more mature and all, oh yeah and she totally agrees that S+S should get together. But don't worry just cuz she's older now doesn't mean she wont have her attitude, you'll see it but being directed to someone else. I mean what's a Meiling without the attitude? That's what we all love about her!)  
  
"oh we're here in spring break and decided to pay two of our closest friends a visit!" "well what are we waiting for lets go in the house, Syaoran's probably in there."  
  
Meiling then turned to one of the guards and tossed over her car keys.  
  
"Marco take my shopping bags inside and put my car in my parking space. (SN: jackie and sapphie are probably laughing their asses of right about now. Sorry about putting him as one of the body guards but I was totally stumped and couldn't think of a name plus what he doesn't know wont hurt him right guys?)  
  
"so where do we start"  
  
Meiling said turning her attention back to her friends. Once they entered the huge mansion they made their way to the living room. In it they saw a women around her late 40's sitting on the couch. She was very beautiful spite her age. She had a warm smile and eyes that reminded sakura's of Syaorans.  
  
"hi aunt sophie!"  
  
Meiling went and gave her aunt a hug.  
  
"hello Meiling darling, enjoyed your self at the mall?"  
  
"yup, oh I'd like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. They came to visit Syaoran and me from Japan. Sakura's the card mistress and Tomoyo video taped all of the captures."  
  
Both girls said hi. Mrs. Li then stood up and walked to Sakura.  
  
"my son and Meiling, especially my son tells me many great things about you"  
  
Sakura blushed at the thought of Syaoran talking about her.  
  
"I sense you have a pure and gentle soul" 'no wonder my son fell for you'  
  
she added in mentally.  
  
"I can tell the cards are in great hands."  
  
She then gave Sakura a hug and whispered in her ear.  
  
"it would be an honor to have you as an addition to our family. Not just for the Li clan but for my son as well, don't you think?"  
  
sakura just blushed at the thought of her and Li together as a family one day.  
  
"and this is Tomoyo she also knows about the cards" Syaoran's mom turned to Tomoyo. She also gave her a hug and then asked if one day she could see the video's that she taped." Of course, Tomoyo agreed. They then took a seat and Tomoyo told Mrs. Li how they were here on vacation.  
  
"I assume you're staying with family or friends"  
  
"no we're staying in a hotel"  
  
"what a hotel? Why that's just nonsense why stay at a hotel when we have so many extra rooms here. I insist why don't you girls stay here for the next two week?"  
  
"yeah you guys say yes!" Meiling encouraged.  
  
"well I guess so, thank you" sakura and Tomoyo said.  
  
"no problem, we're always happy to have guests"  
  
Mrs. Li said while smiling.  
  
"well let's go and get your stuff from the hotel then"  
  
Meiling said as the butler handed over her keys. The two girls also got up.  
  
"oh aunt Sophie, where's Syaoran? he can probably help us"  
  
"oh I'm sorry sweety but he isn't home he went to the movies an hour ago with."  
  
"not again" Meiling groaned  
  
"you know I'm not exactly thrilled either Meiling"  
  
"well yeah I guess, so when is he coming back?"  
  
"oh I don't know he said late in the evening"  
  
sakura had a sad look in her eyes. She had been looking forward to seeing Li and now fate was making her wait longer. Just as the girls were about to leave kero popped out of sakura's purse.  
  
"hey, you brought the stuffed animal with you" Meiling said.  
  
"hey only two people call me that and that's the brat and his annoying fiancee"  
  
"I'm not his fiancee anymore stupid! that was a phase I was going through plus, I just want to see my cousin happy now with the person he truly loves"  
  
she then gave a glance towards Sakura.  
  
"yeah well you sure were a pretty annoying little girl back then, I-hey! Wait a minute you're her!"  
  
"sure am"  
  
"well I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
"same here, I was almost starting to miss you!"  
  
"yup everybody just loves the great keroberous, guardian beast of the seal."  
  
"yeah well key word is almost!"  
  
"hey! I ought to."  
  
"is that keroberous guardian of the seal?"  
  
Syaoran's mom asked  
  
"sure am, nice to meet you and who might you be?"  
  
"oh I'm Syaorans mom"  
  
"AAAHHHHH! The brats mom"  
  
kero then dove and hid behind Sakura. Sakura poked kero "be nice"  
  
Syaoran's mom just laughed. "  
  
It's alright I know all about the ummm. clashes those two have had in the past. Kero would you mind staying I have some questions I would like to ask you"  
  
"if it's OK with sakura" kero said while looking at his mistress  
  
"sure go ahead, the three of us are just going to go and get our stuff from the hotel. We're spending the next two weeks here."  
  
The girls then went and piled in Meiling's silver Mercedes-benz.  
  
"Nice car Meiling! Tomoyo exclaimed (SN: that's my dream car *I get all starry eyed* actually that's my second, my first is a metallic blue convertible BMW)  
  
"thanks I got it for my birthday. Li got one too. His is a forest green BMW convertible" (SN: has anyone ever seen those cars, they are sooooo cute! Ok let me stop I'm starting to sound like my car obsessive friend veronica who's rule is: date a guy with a nice car) after the girls got everything packed up, which wasn't much since they had just arrived the night before. Before they left sakura said she needed to go to the bathroom. Tomoyo used this time to ask Meiling an important question that had been bugging her most of the day  
  
"Meiling who is Stacy Almer?"  
  
Meiling slapped her hand onto her forehead  
  
"why is it wherever I go I end of hearing her stupid name?"  
  
Tomoyo gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just the guards said that she could see Syaoran without an appointment and I was just curious to know who she is"  
  
"well I might as well tell you."  
  
*~To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: HA! Another cliffhanger! *gets up from her seat and does a little dance* sorry *ahem* I just can't help myself. Kay so I hope you all like the chapter. Don't worry for all of you people who wanna kill me. next chapter S+S are going to (finally) meet. I warned ya I tend to drag on! kay so see ya next chapter! And don't forget review! I accept flames! well the effect's of that nyquil has worn away so now I'm tired so me go beddie bye! *shows me sleeping on top of the keyboard* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... 


	4. Chapter 4

starrie's Notes: hello!!! I'm back ^_^ bet ya missed me? (bet not!). sorry for not writing in a while, just been busy with school (duh!) and plus I'm writing down chapter 7, and hopefully I'll finish this story in 10 or ll chapters. Problem is, I thought of two pretty good endings and don't know what to do! I might do both and you people choose which you like best. Also one of the endings in gonna be the beginning for part II of this story. (the other one just end's this story and has nothing to do with the continuation.) I might write it with my friend sapphie though. Oh yeah, and from this point on, Syaorans moter is called Yelan, not Sophie! Alright? kay well I got nothing better to say cuz it's late at night and my mind is blank right now. Sooooo. let's cut to the chase! Here's chapter 4, grab some popcorn and enjoy!  
  
~*starprincess*~  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Key: (do I really have to write this? Sorry I'm lazy. This is the last time I'm writing this! you ppl should know this by now)  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
~*scene changes*~  
  
(SN: starrie's notes, in other words my retarded but sometimes funny authors notes!)  
  
  
  
"you see, Stacy and Syaoran met probably a few days ago and ever since then they." "hey guys I'm back!"  
  
Meiling was cut off by sakura. She then whispered to Madison  
  
"I'll tell you later"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"we're back aunt Yelan!"  
  
"Meiling, could you please bring Sakura and Tomoyo to the living room I'd like them to meet Syaoran's sisters."  
  
The girls walked in and saw four girls sitting down.  
  
"sakura, Tomoyo I'd like you to meet my daughters, Amanda, Jennifer, Stephanie, and Lily. (SN: let me repeat, I'm using my own made up names. I know these aren't their names!)  
  
"hi!, mother has told us about you two, it's nice to have you here, I'm Lily and I'm 18. You can call me Lil"  
  
"Hi! I'm Amanda. I'm 25 you can call me mandy though."  
  
"Hey! I'm jennifer, nice to meet you, I'm 23. You can call me Jenn.  
  
"hi I'm Stephanie, call me Steph though. I'm 20"  
  
after the two other girls also introduced themselves they all wanted to know about the clow cards.  
  
(after a few hours.)  
  
"wow that's so cool sakura, so you finally transformed all the clow cards into your cards!"  
  
Lil asked amazed.  
  
"yeah it was hard but thanks to Tomoyo, kero Yue, and of course Syaoran I finally transformed them all."  
  
Yelan then got up from her seat and went to look outside the window.  
  
"what's wrong mom?"  
  
steph asked her mom in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm worried about your brother. He said he would be back by 6:00 and it's 6:20. He's not the type to be late."  
  
"don't worry mom, knowing our little brother, he's probably on his way home. He's just stuck in traffic or something."  
  
Jenn said trying to calm her mother down.  
  
"yeah maybe you're right"  
  
but no matter what the worried tone in her voice was still there.  
  
"he has his cell phone with him right? Why don't you call him" mandy said.  
  
"yes you're right, I think that's what I'll do. Why don't you girls go ahead and get ready for dinner"  
  
she then sent the butler to get the phone. The girls each went to their room and again only sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran's mom were left in the living room.  
  
"do you girls want to listen in?"  
  
"can we?"  
  
asked an excited Meiling. She wanted to see what would be the reaction of her cousin when he was told that sakura was over his house.  
  
"sure why not"  
  
she then put the phone on speaker, dialed a number and in a few seconds the phone started ringing.  
  
"hello?"  
  
came the voice of a young male. Sakura felt her heart leap. It was him!  
  
"Syaoran, honey it's past six you said you would be home by now, I was getting worried." "sorry mom, I just got caught during rush hour "  
  
"oh all right, hurry though, I have some guest I'd like you to meet"  
  
"awww, mom do I have to? I'm so tired"  
  
the girls tried to cover their giggle when they heard Syaoran whine.  
  
"yes Syaoran you have to"  
  
"well all right, can you at least tell me who it is?"  
  
this was it. This was what Meiling had been waiting for. She held her breath in anticipation.  
  
"no Syaoran I'm not telling you, just get home and you'll find out"  
  
Syaoran gave out a sigh "ok mom, I'm coming up the driveway, I'll be inside in a few minutes."  
  
"ok bye son" she then hung up.  
  
"why didn't you tell him?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Let's make this a surprise"  
  
"oh Ok"  
  
Meiling said finally understanding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran pulled up his forest green convertible up to the driveway. He was curious to know who was this mysterious guest or guest's were. when he had asked the gaurds, they had said they were given orders not to say anything. he put his head on the steering wheel. It hurt so much. For the past few days his head had been hurting. Yet he didn't tell his family as not to worry them. Stacy who was sitting in the passanger seat looked up at him.  
  
"Syaoran are you all right?"  
  
Her voice was filled with worried for him.  
  
"yeah, just a small headache, nothing much."  
  
"well maybe this will help"  
  
she then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Miraculously, the pain seemed to go away.  
  
"feeling better?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
said a very confused Syaoran. The pain was completely gone.  
  
"well let's go inside, it's getting chilly"  
  
stacy said as she opened the car door. Syaoran did the same as he stepped out into the cool night air. (SN:I bet all you people wanna kill me know huh? I made Syaoran kiss a girl and it wasn't sakura!!! ^_~*shows me running away and dodging tomatoes from angry s+s fans* don't worry their moment will come but not just know. In another four chapters, maybe, hell I haven't finished writing chapter 7 now let alone them kissing!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(SN: kay this is still same scene just from Stacy's point of view, well kind of. )  
  
for some weird reason stacy had been feeling uneasy the whole entire day. In the morning she had felt another magical aura other then her own or Syaorans' or any person from Syaorans family in that case. It wasn't green like Syaoran's or blue like his mom's, and it also wasn't orange or red like his sister's aura. it also wasn't dark like hers' either.She felt it was pink and the person was very powerful magic wise. Now that she was at Syaoran's house the feeling grew stronger. She looked at him worried, it seems as though this aura was somehow connected to his. They seemed to be reaching out to each other. What if he had felt it too? Then all her work so far would desinigrate into thin air. No, she wasn't gonna let that happen. She had come so far. But then she thought  
  
'hecouldn't have possible felt it. He's been to busy with his 'headache' to even pay attention to the new source of magic that seemed to arrive.'  
  
She gave a small smirk  
  
'right a headache'  
  
that's what it seemed like to him but it was more then that. way more then that. stacy was also a magician who she loved power and being in charge. And the only way she was getting that was to marry Syaoran, future leader of the richest clan of china. it was all to perfect, when they bumped into each other the other day. She used a spell that made him forget his most deepest feelings, only to be reaplaced by a fake one. She could also see what were the feelings of her victim. In his case, she saw Syaoran loved a girl named sakura very much. She then put the spell on him, so that he forgot the love he had for her, only to be replaced by the so-called love he had for Stacy. She loved the way this spell worked. For example, Syaoran wouldn't completely forget about sakura. He would still remember her, he just wouldn't remember how much he loved her. To him she'd be just a good friend. The only down part was the side effects, the headaches. Stacy looked over at and noticed Syaoran's head on the steering wheel, she tried to act all worried. She then decided to give him a break and she kissed him, which made the spell stop working momentarily. She then got out of the car, she wanted to know who was this person with magic and what were they doing at her boyfriends house. (SN: kay I know now some of you really wanna kill me. but don't worry it get's better! The adventure is just beginning!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
just as Syaoran got near the door to his house he thought he felt a magical aura. It wasn't his sister's or his mothers. (SN: remember headaches gone, meaning he got some of his senses back. Stacy's sneaky so she's able to hide her aura from other magical people)  
  
he concentrated a bit and felt the aura was.pink?  
  
"sakura"  
  
He asked out loud. He had on a confused expression.  
  
"you said something" stacy asked  
  
"oh um. no it's nothing" 'must be my imagination. Sakura is in japan not here. I probably just miss her, she was a great friend to meilin and I.'  
  
And with that Syaoran dismissed the thought. They were about to enter towards the front when stacy's cell rang.  
  
"you go on, I'll catch up, I'm just gonna take this call"  
  
"OK I'll meet you inside"  
  
he then walked inside his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(SN: kay, sapphie you already read this from the my notebook but you might catch some differences.) The girls were talking with Yelan when they heard a voice say "mom I'm home!"  
  
"come to the living room son"  
  
Sakura looked up just when Li was coming in. her heart started to race.  
  
'ohmigosh he looks gooooood' (SN: this is the usual expression my friends and I use when we see a hot guy. Sapphie and Jackie know what I'm talking about! Remember vinny? Oh wait, veronica, jackie and I were always to busy looking at his ass! ^_~ *Ahem* I guess I got a little of topic there. Back to the story.)  
  
He still had the same eyes and hair. Though now he was way more muscular and much taller.  
  
"hey Syaoran!"  
  
Meiling said as she stood up to give her cousin a hug. He then turned and said hi to his mother. He then turned to the two girls sitting at the sofa.  
  
"Are these the guests?" Syaoran asked.  
  
'what's so special about them that they didn't want to tell me who they were through the phone. They don't look familiar'  
  
"don't you recognize them?"  
  
Meiling asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"no I don't think I've ever met them before"  
  
"posotive?"  
  
"yes Meiling I'm sure! Where are you getting at" Syaoran asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Here maybe this'll help your memory"  
  
the girl with dark hair said as she pulled out her video camera out of nowhere.  
  
"come on Syaoran, I'm giving you a major giveaway! You should have figured it out (SN: cuz if you haven't you're as slow as sapphie! ^_^ *shows sapphie glaring at starrie* kay I take that back, NOT!) by now"  
  
Syaoran seemed to be deep in thought when all of a sudden he realized who it was. "Tomoyo?" He said with a smile on his lips.  
  
"took you long enough!"  
  
"yeah well you're the only person I have ever met that seems to have been born with a camera attached to her hand!"  
  
they then laughed and Syaoran gave her a friendly hug. He then turned to the girl who was next to Madison. She had been quiet this whole entire time.  
  
'lets see, auburn hair and green eyes.'  
  
he then realized who it was and for reasons unknown even to himself, he gave her a big hug and swung her around, picking her off the floor.  
  
"sakura! It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you too Syaoran"  
  
sakura said as she snuggled into his arms. She felt so warm and safe in them.  
  
"so what brings you two here?"  
  
he asked as he still held on to sakura.  
  
"oh we."  
  
"Syaoran, sweety where are you?"  
  
Syaoran then let go of sakura and turned to look towards the entrance of the living room.  
  
"In the living room stacy"  
  
Yelan's smile turned into a frown. She didn't know her son was bringing stacy over or else she would have told him to come alone. Meiling groaned and slumped back down into her seat next to Tomoyo. Syaoran just gave his cousin a glare  
  
"well so-rry bu you know damn well that I don't like her!"  
  
"yeah well you don't have to go around showing it!" he yelled back at Meiling. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged puzzled looks. Although yeah they have seen Syaoran and Meiling fight before, this seemed different from before. Who was this girl and why was she causing stirrups between both cousins.  
  
"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"  
  
stacy asked in her sweetest voice. She knew very well that nobody in he boyfriends family liked her. His mother would always be serious. His sisters wouldn't talk to her. Meiling, well she just gave her mean looks and always said what was on her mind.  
  
'when I marry Syaoran the first thing I'll do is get rid of that bitch, second will be the sorry asses of his mother and sister's, but for now I'll have to deal with their bull shit'  
  
"you sure as hell did"  
  
Meiling muttered at stacy. Syaoran gave Meiling one of his many death glares. Meiling just glared right back. he then turned towards stacy  
  
"stace , I'd like you to meet two really close friends of mine from Japan. This is Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
'so that's sakura'  
  
stacy thought.  
  
"Hi! I'm Stacy Almer, Syaoran's girlfriend"  
  
At that moment, Sakura felt as though someone had run a knife through her heart. Stacy then shook hands with Tomoyo and felt no magical powers. She then shook sakura's hand and felt the pink aura she had sensed a few minutes ago.  
  
'my now isn't this interesting, it seems as though Syaoran had fallen in love with a magician, a really good one I might add. She must be the card mistress I've heard about. This should make my work.interesting'  
  
meanwhile, when sakura had touched hands with stacy, her hands had felt icy cold. She also felt a wave of dark energy but it immediately disappeared.  
  
'what was that'  
  
Syaoran's mom saw the confused look on sakura's face  
  
'I guess she felt it too. I'll talk to her later'  
  
"Mrs. Li, dinner is served in the dining room, your daughters are already waiting there."  
  
The maid said as she walked into the living room  
  
"we'll be there, thank you anna, so."  
  
Yelan said as she got up from her seat  
  
"shall we go eat?"  
  
sakura wasn't hungry. Especially with the news she just received. But she decided to go anyways. She didn't want to seem rude. Dinner was quite uncomfortable for all. As soon as Jenn, Mandy, Steph and Lil saw stacy they grew quiet and didn't talk at all. Sakura noticed Syaoran's mom was also pretty quiet throughout the meal. In the other hand Meiling just gave stacy cold stares that seemed to be filled with hatred. Syaoran was the one doing most of the talking.  
  
'I guess he really is happy.unlike me'  
  
she constantly heard stacy giggle at whatever he said. Sakura didn't even dare look up. She knew that if she did she'd start crying in front of everyone. Madison gave her friend a sad look  
  
'poor sakura, this must really be breaking her heart'  
  
After dinner, Syaoran and stacy excused themselves from the table. Syaoran said he had to take Stacy back home. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She felt the tears coming down her cheek. She too excused herself and made a mad dash towards her room. While on her way there she bumped into them. She didn't care, she continued to run. Syaoran thought he heard sakura sob and felt a great urge to run after her and ask what was wrong. He then felt someone tug at his arm  
  
"Syaoran, lets go"  
  
stacy said. he then just gave one look into her green eyes and all his thoughts suddenly left sakura.  
  
"OK"  
  
they then kept on walking towards the doorway hand in hand.  
  
Tomoyo had seen everything. Know she knew why Meiling thought Stacy was such a bitch and she couldn't have agreed more. There was something about that girl that she didn't like but she didn't know what.  
  
'how could Syaoran choose someone like that over sakura, what is he? under a spell or something?'  
  
Tomoyo thought angrily as she made her way to Sakura's bedroom. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
*~To be continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: yay!! I finally finished chapter 4! I took me a little while *shows Jackie and Sapphie glaring at starrie* Ok fine! I took me a very long while ^_^ it's just I've been busy with my classes oh yeah and busy failing math! (damn you all you math teachers out there!) I mean you try being absent for like two days then coming back and have test's in 5 yup that's right, 5 classes! Plus I got all these projects due I haven't even started. yup that's what I get for being smart. Like I sometimes tell my friends, I should pretend I'm dumb! Well enough of my blabbing, I promise I'll write the next couple of chapters sooner. Oh yeah don't forget to comment! I want to know what everyone thinks of my story. Hell you can just e-mail me saying "you know, you are the dumbest person I've ever heard." well not really but do sent e-mail. It's nice to know somebody out there likes your writing. Remember my address is quttieprincess@hotmail.com well bye for now. Oh yeah I really suggest everybody read *~*~sapphire rose~*~* (I call her sapphie) story Confessions it's soooooo kawaii (cute for all you ppl who don't know what that word means) oh yeah I also helped write the epilogue so you might catch my weird and funny mind in it! It also add's some background to this story so read!!!! Bye for now ^_~  
  
~*star princess*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

SN: hi! Starrie here and ready to start chapter 5 of my fic! Aren't ya'll happy ^_^ I promise this time I wont take as long as I did for the other one. It's just *sigh* schools a bitch, then you go and merry one. (bet ya liked that one huh Jackie?) I got 2 projects due in two days. I'm supposed to start it but hey don't some of us work better under pressure? I mean an essay I wrote in a hurry actually ended up getting an A- ! trust me I was very surprised! I know I'm good ^_^ sapphie and Jackie are probably saying right now "ewwww bitch, no you're not!" well enough for retarded notes. You ppl probably wanna start reading sooo. roll camera and. ACTION!  
  
KEY:  
  
HA! You people thought I actually  
  
Was gonna put one up!? Think again!  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tomoyo could hear sobbing coming from Sakuras' room. She walked in and saw kero trying to comfort her the best way he could. He gave Tomoyo a what- the-hell-happened-and-why-is-sakura-crying look. Tomoyo answered  
  
"She just found out Syaoran has a girlfriend."  
  
She too look sad. She then went up to her friend to try and comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have never suggested to come here in the first place"  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I mean I had this illusion all this time that he and I would someday be together. I was stupid to think that"  
  
"Sakura, if you want I'll turn into keroberous right know and go up to the brat and burn he ass!"  
  
"No kero, it's not his fault he fell in love. Tomoyo, I cant stay here anymore, I don't think I can stand seeing Syaoran with Stacy."  
  
Sakura said as she got up and grabbed her luggage. She started pulling clothes down from the closet.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Meiling and Syaoran's mom and sister's?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll just tell them an emergency came up or something, but please, I need to get out of here!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura can I come in?"  
  
It was Meilin. Once she was inside she automatically hated Stacy more for doing this to Sakura.  
  
'My cousin is so blind' "hey, my aunt wants you and Tomoyo, oh yeah kero too come to the conference room. She's holding a meeting in there"  
  
"Is."  
  
"No, sakura, Syaoran won't be there he's still with that hoe, (SN: one of jackie's many favorite words^_^) but even when he comes back he won't be allowed to enter the room. My aunt has given strict orders to not allow him in."  
  
They then followed her into a large room. They saw Lil, Steph, Mandy, Jenn were already there along with Mrs. Li. They all took a seat then.  
  
"Hey sakura, you OK?"  
  
Asked Jenn in a worried tone. Although she had just met sakura, she liked her right away. "Yeah I'm all right"  
  
She then went and took a seat along with Meiling and Tomoyo.  
  
"It's good that you are all here. I have important issues to discuss with you all."  
  
Yelan the turned to look at sakura and kero.  
  
"By any chance have you two felt a strong dark magical aura tonight?"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
Sakura answered.  
  
"I think I did though. I was watching TV in Sakura's room when I felt a wave of dark energy. It passed by so fast though that I thought it was my imagination"  
  
Kero said while deep in thought.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, now thinking back I did feel something. I was while I was shaking hands with Stacy. I felt something. It felt cold and."  
  
"Dark"  
  
Yelan said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sakura answered in response.  
  
"Sakura, Kero you may have noticed that Lil, Mandy and I all have some magical powers. Well we too felt that dark aura. Although every single time it would pass by so fast that we've been left dumbfounded."  
  
"Have you been able to locate the source?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not quiet but we have suspicions on someone" Jenn answered.  
  
"We think it might be Stacy, no wait scratch that, were positive it's her." Steph said.  
  
"The reason we say that is when Lil, mom, and I each made contact with Stacy we felt the same thing sakura and kero did" Mandy explained.  
  
"Then if you people who have magical powers were able to feel it, then that means Syaoran has felt it too right?" Meiling asked.  
  
Stacy was now starting to get in her really bad side and that was not good. (SN: kinda like me and my best friend! Get one of us mad, hell brakes loose, get us both mad, I'm glad I aint you! Sorry I gotta say this.YOU GO JACKIE! WHOOOO!!! GREAT JOB ON BEATING THAT GIRLS ASS, I WOULDVE JOINED TOO IF I WAS THERE. NO BITCH CALLS MY BEST FRIEND A HOE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! (THAT IS, ONE THAT ISNT PART OF THE GROUP) I COULDN'T BE PROUDER ^_^ LUV YA!) (*Ahem* sorry had to get it out now back to where we were.)  
  
"Well it seems that she is very well experienced in the art of magic. She is able to hide her dark aura from him. A skill that requires a great amount of magic training."  
  
Sakura then let out a gasp  
  
"What if she tries to kill him!"  
  
She grabbed her key, which hung, around her neck.  
  
"Don't worry sakura, it seems that what she wants is mostly power. That and Syaoran. Plus the only way she can gain power is by marrying him. Therefore, I don't think she'll hurt him any time soon."  
  
Sakura calmed down a bit upon hearing these words.  
  
"Sakura, I heard you say you were gonna go back to Japan"  
  
Meiling asked while giving her a questionable look.  
  
"No! Please don't go sakura, we need you here to help us on getting our brother back, please."  
  
Sakura then turned to look at Lily  
  
"Don't worry Lil, now that I know the truth behind everything I'm willing to stay now more then ever. Stacy won't have her way and I'll make sure of it. Even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"But there is one thing I still don't get"  
  
Meiling said  
  
"How did she manage to make him fall in love with her. I mean before she ever came into our lives; Syaoran would talk about sakura 24/7! He even admitted the fact that he liked her!" All heads turned to look at Meiling. All of Syaoran's sisters had tried to get him to admit that but nobody had ever succeeded, cuz he was always so stubborn  
  
"How'd you get him to admit that!"  
  
Jenn asked amazed to what her cousin was able to accomplish.  
  
"Easy I uh. ehehehe. got him drunk? It's amazing what two daiquiris with some vodka can do to a person. Add two tequila to the mix and you got one drunk Li coming right up! You should have seen him it was soooo funny! This was him."  
  
Meilin then stood up from her seat, lowered her voice as much as she could, and did an impression of a very drunk Li.  
  
"she's so beautiful Meilin. She has the most beautiful eyes, and the warmest smile. She's always kind to everyone. She's like an angel. I love sakura more than anything in the world."  
  
Meilin then pretended to fall down on the floor. She got up and in her normal voice said "and then he passed out."  
  
The laughter that everyone had been holding in exploded. Kero fell on the carpet rolling in laughter. Even Yelan was laughing! Sakura felt a bit embarrassed yet she was ecstatic! This meant that Li loved her back! Of course though she preferred if he was the one to have told her and not Meiling. She wanted to tell him too how much she cared for him, but that would have to wait now that Stacy was in the middle of them both. After they calmed down a bit, Mandy turned to meilin.  
  
"how in the world were you able to pull it off? I mean, you know how my brother is!" "well I just told him there was a new bar I wanted to check out and if he wanted to come. Of course, he declined. But then I told him how I wanted to have a few drinks. After that he looked worried and suggested he better come along to keep a watch on me. well, when we got there, I ordered two daiquiris, one with vodka, the other one without and when he wasn't looking I switched our orders! He said his drink tasted funny but I told him it was his imagination. Well after a second round he pretty much was willing to try the tequila shots. The hardest part though was dragging his butt back home, but it was all worth it when he started talking in the middle of the hallway. He then passed out, but I was too tired to drag him up the stairs, so I left him there and went to sleep."  
  
"so that's why he woke up in the middle of the hallway, and wouldn't talk to you for days!"  
  
"I thought he slept walked there"  
  
"so did I!"  
  
"me too!"  
  
After all the girls calmed down again, Yelan began to speak.  
  
"girls, I think Meiling brings up a good point and now thinking about it I think there is some sort of spell that makes people forget about their love for someone only to replaced by a fake one."  
  
"now that you mention it, I once remember hearing clow reed talking about that."  
  
kero said as he flew up to her.  
  
"she must be very powerful because not many magicians can handle a power that great" "are there any side effects, kind of a way so we could know for a fact that this is really happening to him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, as a matter a fact there is, the person experiences headaches. The person who puts the spell controls how fast or slow the process can take. They can stop it whenever they want to or speed it up just as well. You all say Syaoran has been seeing this girl for what? around 5 days? that means if she's going at an average speed, the whole process will be done in a week and a half. Which means we have that much time to get him back to his regular state."  
  
"kero, what will happen if we don't do it in time?"  
  
sakura asked scared. Kero just shook his head.  
  
"his love for you will be completely forgotten and completely replaced by the fake one. You see the way this spell works is it feeds off the real love. Once it has every ounce, it dissolves into nothingness. This makes it impossible for the love to return. As more of his love for you is taken away, the space it once occupied in filled in with the fake one." "but Syaoran hasn't complained about any headaches"  
  
"you know Syaoran Steph, he wouldn't say anything as not to worry nobody"  
  
Meiling said to her cousin.  
  
"I guess you're right"  
  
"but this spell can also be dangerous, aren't I right kero?"  
  
Yelan asked as she paced the room nervously.  
  
"right, it's said that if you got to fast, it's capable of killing the person receiving the treatment"  
  
"how is that?"  
  
asked an alerted sakura.  
  
"you see the spell is synchronized with the headaches. Meaning the faster the spell, the more severe the headaches are and so on. but if the headaches get to be too much, then there can be problems. It usually cases the person to think irrationally, and the only thing they want is to make the headaches stop. most cases lead to."  
  
he then turned to look a sakura and in a serious voice said  
  
"suicide"  
  
"no, I won't let that happen to him!"  
  
"calm down sakura, I think Stacy pretty much knows about that consequence and wouldn't do something to endanger her position of power."  
  
"so know Kero and I have told you girls everything we know, please be careful about Stacy. She can be rather dangerous. Especially you sakura, since she can sense you're the strongest of us all, and not to mention the person that my son used to love the most. plus you're a magician yourself, there's a 50% chance you might get through to him." She then got up and looked at the clock.  
  
"well girls, this concludes the meeting. We should all get some sleep"  
  
then she and all the girls got up to open the door, only to find a very, angry Syaoran arguing with the guards. As soon as the door opened he turned and looked angrily at all of them.  
  
"mother, you stupid guards here wouldn't let me in!"  
  
"I know Syaoran, I told them not to."  
  
"What!? As the leader of this clan I need to know what the hell is happening in this god damn house!"  
  
"Yup, He most definitely got a headache. He usually gets like that when he has one" Meiling whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran Li! Don't you dare raise your voice at me! this is your mother you're speaking to, and I demand more respect!"  
  
this seem to have reached Syaoran. He then put his hands up to his head.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I guess I'm a bit cranky cuz I'm tired."  
  
She then softened and embraced her son in a warm hug.  
  
"it's OK now why don't you go to bed"  
  
"OK, goodnight mom, goodnight girls"  
  
he then gave a small wave to everyone behind his mom.  
  
"night!"  
  
they all said back.  
  
"hey what about me! I'm not a girl!"  
  
kero said while flying above everyone's head.  
  
"you too stuffed animal"  
  
Syaoran said while smiling.  
  
"OK that's better I.hey Kid! I'm not a stuffed animal!"  
  
everyone was busy laughing at Kero the didn't realize sakura had slipped out.  
  
"Syaoran wait up!"  
  
sakura yelled out as she ran up next to him.  
  
"oh hey sakura, enjoying yourself?"  
  
sakura frowned  
  
"yes, but I was hoping to see you more often. If everyday is going to be like today, I guess I'm not going to see you much huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that Stacy wanted to go out today and I said all right. But don't worry I'll make sure to make spend more time with you and Tomoyo. You two are great friends and deserve the best!"  
  
'a friend, is that all I am to you now'  
  
sakura thought sadly while looking at the floor. She then looked up and realized Syaoran was leaning against the wall with his hands on his head.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
sakura asked worried. He then straightened up and said  
  
"oh it's nothing just a minor headache"  
  
'hey if my powers are as great as Syaoran's mother say they are, maybe I can slow the process down a bit' "hey Syaoran, maybe I can help you"  
  
"oh really? And since when did you decide to become a doctor"  
  
he said with a mock smile on his face.  
  
"silly, I'm going to use my magic. Now relax"  
  
she then placed her hands gently on his hair. She closed her eye's and concentrated all her energy. She could definitely feel a spell at work. Since she didn't put the spell, she couldn't stop it but because of her powers, she was able to slow the process a little bit. "there how do you feel?"  
  
sakura asked a few minutes later. She felt a bit tired from the drain of energy but tried not to show it. If Syaoran saw her tired he would never again let her do that.  
  
"much better thanks."  
  
"you're welcome!"  
  
Sakura said while giving him one of her brightest smiles.  
  
"well, good night sakura"  
  
he said while smiling at her.  
  
"goodnight"  
  
sakura answered cheerfully. She was pretty pissed off in the inside though.  
  
'how the hell could she do something like this to him? she's not going to get away with this, her plans will go down the drain and I'll make sure of it.'  
  
With that on her mind she headed towards her room.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: well now, was that interesting or did it suck? Pleaze write, I'd like to know what you ppl think! This chapter was basically more explaining the whole spell thing so you ppl wouldn't be left in the dark. I mean It's not like you're in my head! And if you were you'd be pretty lost because of all the shit in it! Anywayz I kinda let you ppl in my head with my crazy ass authors notes (or should I say Starrie notes)Well I just ate a couple of cough drops and I'm pretty high, sooo. I'm starting chapter 6 right away! ^_^ aren't you all happy? Well there's nothing else to say other then. keep on reading! It gets better (at least I think it does) well me going away so c-ya!  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

SN: ugh! How could this happen to meeeeee! Me, the smart one of the group! Well the other smart one, cuz sapphie's pretty smart too ^_^ but anywayz, I by mistake, deleted my chapter 6 and replaced it with chapter 5! Now I got two chapter five's and no chapter 6! Stupid computer! *I kick the computer* owwwwww! OK, so maybe that wasn't smart! Well, anywayz, *sigh* here I am re-writing chapter 6. (I can't believe it! Now how am I supposed to remember what I wrote in my SN? I mean I know I have a good memory but it can only go so far! I wrote this chapter last week! OK let me calm down *breath in, breath out, breath in.* okydokey, me feeling better so.SIT YOUR ASS DOWN (bet you ass it probably seated though) and read your eye sight out! (hehehe. I still remembered that part ^_^ Kay, too much cough drops, somebody take the bag away from me! *shows sapphie run up and steal bag and runs away* "bitch, get your cheerleading ass here and gimme back my cough drops!" *show's starrie run after sapphie, all of a sudden Jackie pops out of nowhere* "heeeeyy, gimme! Mine! I want some!" sapphie and starrie: NO!  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 6 (and hopefully this one wont be deleted or I'll be like "oh fuck it!")  
  
Key:  
  
Don't ya ppl get the picture? I'm lazy, you got a brain which (hopefully) has a good memory, get the math. Just Kidding! (Well even I don't get math.)  
  
~*Stacys' Lair*~  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is! How dare she try and screw up my plans"  
  
Stacy said as she paced around the place. Her frustration was so much that she threw the wineglass in her hand across the room. She could feel Sakura slowing down the process and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"She's making things more difficult then they really are. if she keeps on getting in the way, I'll just have to speed up the process. Sure it's dangerous, but that's a risk I'm willing to run."  
  
She then let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Syaoran Li, you will be mine, and so will be your family! HA! They'll be begging for mercy! (SN: OK, begging for mercy? I really don't like that but I had a serious case of writers block while doing this chapter so it might seem ummm.retarded with no meaning?) That would show them that nobody messes with me and gets away with it."  
  
~*Back at Syaoran's House*~  
  
Sakura was pacing around in her room worried.  
  
"Sakura, you're gonna wear a hole in the carpet" Meiling said to her.  
  
"Yeah Sakura take a seat"  
  
Tomoyo added. Sakura just smiled at her two best friends.  
  
"I'm just worried, it's been a couple of days now and we have nothing to go against Stacy, plus we haven't figured out how to stop the spell."  
  
Sakura then took a seat at the foot of her bed and her emerald eyes gleamed with tears of frustration.  
  
"Awww, sakura don't cry now"  
  
Tomoyo said as she went to comfort her.  
  
"I can't help it! I came here to see him, yet I never do except for in the mornings and afternoons! That bitch takes up all his time!"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged looks of surprise. They have never heard sakura despise someone so much. (SN: well you don't necessarily need to hate someone to call them a bitch, my friends and I call each other bitches. But that's cuz we luv each other ^_^ yet it someone call one of us a bitch we'd be like "who you callin' a bitch you hoe?" we live very complicated lives, don't bother to understand -_-;) I've been trying to use my magic, but all it does is slow down the spell."  
  
Meiling then suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Sakura, do you love my cousin?"  
  
Sakura looked down at the floor but then shifted her gaze back to Meiling.  
  
"Yes, more than anything."  
  
"Well don't just use your magic, use your heart too. Love is very powerful."  
  
"You're right Meilin, thanks"  
  
Sakura said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Well, as much as I love chitchatting with you too, I'm sleepy so goodnight!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"I better go too, goodnight Sakura and don't forget what I told you"  
  
Sakura smiled at her two friends.  
  
"Goodnight you guys, and don't worry Meilin, I won't forget. She then went to her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"where am I? It's so dark in here"  
  
Sakura said, she then heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"who's there?"  
  
her hand instinctively came up to her neck, ready to call out the wand in case it was needed.  
  
"don't mess with me!"  
  
a voiced hissed back at her.  
  
"what are you talking about"  
  
Sakura asked as she took a step back.  
  
"you know exactly what I mean, don't mess with my plans or you're gonna regret it!"  
  
It then gave out a shrill laugh and disappeared into nothingness.  
  
"who was that"  
  
Sakura asked herself while shaking from fright. She then jumped upon hearing footsteps approaching again.  
  
"oh no"  
  
She then got ready to run. Yet her heart told her to stay. As the figure got closer she immediately recognized it. A smile crept on her face  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
She called out. Suddenly this place didn't seem so scary after all. She felt safe as long as he stayed by her side. When he got closer she immediately realized something was wrong with him. he seemed weak and barely there.  
  
"Sakura please, you have to help me. I don't know how much longer I can hold out"  
  
he then seemed to be disappearing in some sort of darkness.  
  
"no, wait hold on!"  
  
She yelled as she tried to grab on to him. she couldn't though. He seemed so close and yet so far away.  
  
"I know I can count on you"  
  
were the last words he whispered before he disappeared completely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura immediately shot up in bed panting heavily.  
  
'calm down, it was only a dream'  
  
she kept repeating to herself over and over again. She looked at her clock and realized it was 5:30am. She then turned to look at the snoring Kero that lay next to her. She gave a small smile and then headed towards the door. The dream left her throat dry and she needed some water. As she made her way down the labyrinthine (SN: look sapphie, I'm using one of Mr. Polanco's words! Kay let me stop.) hall, she found herself in front of Syaoran's bedroom door.  
  
'how did I end up here if the kitchen is located at the west wing of the mansion?' she asked herself.  
  
'oh well, might as well check on him since I'm here.'  
  
She then softly opened his door and quietly made her way to where he was. He was there, on his bed sleeping ever so peacefully. She smiled and softly started to caress his hair.  
  
"don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you"  
  
Sakura whispered softly as she ran her hands through his chestnut locks.  
  
"and you know why?" s  
  
he then bend down to be at eye level with him.  
  
"because.I love you, sleep well.my little wolf" (SN: that's what Syaoran's name means for all you clueless ppl out there)  
  
she then bent over and gave him a soft kiss in the lips. (SN: Kay this really doesn't count as a real kiss, I mean come on THE DUDE'S ASLEEP!!! Now if he woke up and kissed her back, now that'd be a real kiss. Hey, wait a minute! This is my fic so I can do that! but guess what, I'm not! *I give my evil laugh* although it's not evil cuz I can never get one quiet right. Now my best friend Jackie, now she can do an evil laugh. Bitch scares the shit outta me whenever she does it!)  
  
She then got back up and closed the door softly behind her. She then made her way to the kitchen. Once she got there she sat down with a glass of cold water in her hand. She then started to think about her dream.  
  
'Could it be that I'm running out of time? And what about that voice? It didn't sound like Stacy it sounded.different. Could there be another power greater then hers that we can't sense?'  
  
many questions were running through her head, yet she didn't have an answer for any of them. She then turned when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. A blush found its way to her cheek when she saw Syaoran standing at the doorway. She remembered what she had done a few minutes ago. Luckily for her, he didn't notice.  
  
"Morning Sakura, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
he asked as he opened up the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. He then proceeded to gulp down the juice straight from the carton. (SN: *sigh* the typical male.my brother does it all the time. I'm like "ewwww.gross! And you wonder why I never drink the juice or milk in the fridge!" Well what can you expect? It's another of their many faults, such as leaving the toilet seat up. Sorry ^_^ but if you have an older brother and are surrounded by male cousins you defiantly know what I'm talking about! Now, back to the story!) Sakura giggled, he reminded her of her brother when he did that. "Oh I just couldn't sleep, what about you?"  
  
Syaoran scrunched up his nose.  
  
"I got training"  
  
"no kidding? You got training even when there is no danger of any sort?"  
  
asked an amazed Sakura.  
  
"Yes, that's what I get for being the leader of this clan. Wake up early in the morning and train for 2 hours straight. Well I gotta go, bye Sakura"  
  
he than threw the now empty carton in the trash and headed towards the kitchen door. "Wait!.can I go with you?"  
  
Sakura asked as she got up from her seat. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, It can get pretty rough out there"  
  
"I can handle it, please!! I'm rusty on my magic plus I can learn a few skills right? Not to mention that I can't go back to sleep now."  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a while the agreed.  
  
"All right, go and put on some loose clothing and meet me outside in 5 minutes."  
  
(SN: yeah right! Like a girl can actually get ready in five measly minutes, hell I take wayyyyy longer. You should see me after PE.)  
  
Sakura ran up to her room happy that she got her way.  
  
(SN: *smirk* if only she knew the torture she was gonna be put through)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
"you call that training, I call that torture  
  
(SN: told ya!) Sakura said as she collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Syaoran chuckled softly as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't be easy!"  
  
"Yeah no kidding (SN: as you may see I really like to use that phrase ^_^) I mean four laps around the entire mansion, then that obstacle course that seemed to take me forever to finish, then that other course where you're suppose to use magic. Finally that sword fight, which you totally kicked my ass in. damn, I'm lucky to still be alive!"  
  
"you eventually get used to it though"  
  
"my muscles are soar!" Sakura whined.  
  
"take a warm bath, that'll help"  
  
"yeah, I think that's what I'll do. C-ya later Syaoran" Sakura said as she got up from her seat and headed up the stairs.  
  
"oh wait Sakura I almost forgot, do you and Tomoyo wanna come to my high schools soccer match? We're playing for the championships"  
  
"sure Syaoran, when is it?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Meiling's going too I think"  
  
"cool, we'll be there!"  
  
"great! Stacey's gonna be there too"  
  
Sakuras' smile turned into a frown.  
  
"well I better go, bye Syaoran"  
  
Sakura said as she rushed up the stair and left a confused Syaoran at the bottom. If there was one thing she didn't like to talk about with him, it had to be about Stacy.  
  
~*In Stacey's Lair*~  
  
"what am I gonna do!"  
  
Stacy kept saying over and over again. To her, it seemed though as Syaoran and Sakura were getting closer no matter how hard she tried to keep them apart.  
  
"damn you Sakura Kinomoto! Why did you have to stick your fucking nose where it doesn't belong?!"  
  
Stacy grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a ceramic pot. She threw it at the wall pretending it was Sakura. She stared at the fragmented pieces with fire in her eyes. "in a few days that's exactly what you'll be to Syaoran, a bunch of fragmented memories that'll be pushed to the back of his memory"  
  
she allowed herself a small smirk.  
  
"way back, where you'll never interfere with us again."  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: OK.that totally sucked! Sorry, this chapter didn't have much meaning it's just I got writers block while doing this chapter. Still though I needed to write something, I couldn't immediately go to the action now could I? Well I'm proud of myself ^_^ I remembered (I think) all of my SN's plus I think this chapter was better put together then the previous one. Anywayz, I promise that next chapter will get more interesting though so keep on reading! Oh yeah, and don't forget.review!!! Me want to know what other's think. I might let you know what's in my head, but me don't know what's in yours! So speak up! Don't be shy! Well I have to finish up chapter 7 (and hopefully I'll only write it once!) c-ya ppl later, buh-bye! ^_^  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

SN: hi! Guess what? I finally got over writers block when writing this chapter aren't you all happy!? *Yay!!* So this chapter is actually good. (At least I think so) well me has nothing else to say other than...oh what the heck, I'll just cut to the chase. READ! Please? ^_~  
  
~*Star Princess*~  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Key:  
  
Don't ya ppl know that when I say no, I mean NO! (Just kidding ^_^)  
  
"SAKURA, HURRY UP!!!"  
  
An impatient Meiling yelled.  
  
"Ok.ok, I'm coming!"  
  
Sakura said as she came running down the steps of the mansion.  
  
"About time, and if we end up getting bad seats you know damn well whose fault it'll be!"  
  
"Bitch, qwit your bitchin' and get in da car!"  
  
Tomoyo yelled out from the passengers' seat. (SN: that's what my best friend Jackie would say, I mean she says it to me all the time, I hear "bitch qwit your bitchin" at least 4 times a day, and I said at least! Yup, you guessed it. It's her favorite word) Well after they all got in the car, and of course with Meiling's driving, they finally got to the game on time  
  
"Good, we're not so late"  
  
Meiling mumbled under her breath. They had arrived just when the players were coming out.  
  
"And now the captain of the soccer team, number 21, Syaoran Li!"  
  
the crowd seemed to go wild the minute the announcer, announced his name. The game then began. It was a pretty close one but with Syaoran was captain, his team was ahead by one goal. A ten-minute brake was then called.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go get some food."  
  
Meiling said standing up.  
  
"I'll stay here,"  
  
Tomoyo said. Sakura too stood up  
  
"well I'm gonna go say hi to Syaoran, I haven't seen him at all today so I want him to know I'm here."  
  
She quickly made her way down the bleachers to avoid the looks Tomoyo and Meiling were giving and the yeah-right-you-just-want-an-excuse-to-see-him comments. Once she got down to where the players were, they all turned around and stared at her. She hated the fact that she was the center of attention for all of them. "Ummmm.have any of you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"Of course.it had to be him"  
  
one guy mumbled sarcastically under his breath. Sakura pretended she didn't hear him. "Yeah he went over there"  
  
one of the nicer one's said pointing Sakura towards the right direction.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
She then quickly rushed towards the direction she was given. Sakura looked around her surroundings.  
  
'Where could he be?'  
  
she wondered. She then rounded a corner and saw something she wished she hadn't seen. There they were Stacy and Syaoran, making out under the maple tree. She felt as someone had just smacked her across the face. Her eyes watered with tears that threatened to spill anytime.  
  
'How could he' s  
  
he thought as she ran away from the sight she just witnessed. She then bumped into a blur that seemed to try to hold her back. Yet it was no use because she struggled out of its grip and continued to run.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling had a confused look written across her face. She had decided to take a short cut to get to the bleachers. On her way there, she saw a hysterically crying Sakura running her way. She had tried to hold her back but Sakura had fought her strong grip until she finally let go. She then continued to run.  
  
'What made her so upset'  
  
Meiling thought as she rounded the corner Sakura had emerged from earlier. She then saw the two figures making out under the tree. Meiling go furious! She went up to them and sarcastically said  
  
"my now, aren't we enjoying ourselves today!"  
  
She then gave them both a disgusted look. Syaoran and Stacy immediately broke apart. "Oh hi Meiling!"  
  
Syaoran said  
  
"don't 'oh hi Meiling' me!"  
  
she snapped back at him.  
  
"How dare you hurt Sakuras' feelings that way? And all because of this.this.bimbo!!" (SN: hehehe) Meiling yelled while pointing at Stacy. Li gave Meiling one of his most deadliest glares. She was starting to get on his last nerves. "That's it, I've had enough Meiling! I don't go around dissing you boyfriend (SN: yes she has a boyfriend, I just never find the right place to put him in) so you have no right to talk to Stacy that way!"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Got your head stuck up so far up your ass you can't even tell what real love is all about?" (SN: Kay, now Meiling's really pissed!)  
  
"Look Meiling, I don't know why you don't wanna except the fact that Syaoran and I are in love"  
  
"am I talking to you bitch? I think not, so shut the hell up!"  
  
Meilin screamed at Stacy. She was just about ready to punch the hell outta her (SN: whooooo! Go Meilin! *Ahem* back to the story.) Syaoran gave a sigh. His cousin could be so stubborn at times and she wasn't about to back down from her argument. He decided to cut the conversation, fearing for Stacys' safety. He knew what Meiling was capable of.  
  
"Look Meiling, this isn't the time or place to argue. You should leave, the game is gonna start up pretty soon."  
  
Meiling turned around to face him and opened her mouth to throw a comment back at him when she thought against it. She decided to say something else instead.  
  
"You know, I feel so sorry for you. You have been waiting for the love of your life for many years. Now that the person is finally near you, you're letting them slip away!"  
  
She then turned towards Stacy  
  
"and as for you, don't think we don't know what you're up to. You're not fooling anybody except for this dumbass over here."  
  
She said while pointing at Syaoran.  
  
"You will loose"  
  
and with that she walked away. Syaoran had a confused expression on his face. What did Meiling mean with what she told him? And why did she talk to Stacy that way?  
  
'Could she be jealous? Maybe she still has feelings for me? But I thought she said she got over that, and she doesn't feel that way anymore'  
  
Syaoran thought confused. Meanwhile Stacy was just standing there with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
'You're so pushing me to the limit Meiling. When my turn comes, I'll take great satisfaction in killing you'  
  
"well ummm.I should get going, the game is about to start and I need to talk to the coach about something"  
  
Syaoran said while interrupting Stacy with her thought.  
  
"Sure, see ya later hun"  
  
she then gave him a peck on the cheeks and started heading back to the bleachers.  
  
'You can have your fun for now, but revenge can be so sweet'  
  
Stacy thought evilly as she headed back to her seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meiling continued walking until she saw Sakura leaning against the wall of the back of the school. She was staring at the sky and seemed to be under deep thought.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
Meiling asked gently as she came up to her. Sakura gave her a confused look (SN: the people in this fic seems to be doing a lot of that lately)  
  
"how did you."  
  
"I saw you, I was the one who tried to hold on to you but you shoved me aside and kept running towards this direction."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I might've overreacted a bit. I mean it's not like he betrayed me.right" her voice was starting to crack.  
  
'Poor Sakura, even you don't believe what you're saying'  
  
Meiling thought. Sakura kept her gaze upward as to avoid the tears that once again started to form in her eyes to trickle downwards. She was trying to be strong, and yet she couldn't.  
  
"It hurts. God it hurts so badly! The pain and damage is way more then what a clow card can do. I never thought it would hurt this much until I.I.I saw them."  
  
All the tears she had held back until now all of a sudden came tumbling down. She slid down to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin, in and effort to comfort herself. Meiling ran up to her and gave her a reassuring hug.  
  
"Sakura you have to believe in yourself, be strong."  
  
"I don't think I can Meiling, I'm scared. What if I can't reach him in time? Damn.this is so frustrating!"  
  
Sakura said as she continued to cry.  
  
"Look Sakura, you have to be strong for him. You can't give Stacy the satisfaction (SN: *singing* I can't get no.satisfaction.Kay, let me shut up. My cousin is listening to Brittany spears and that song is playing.Kay, you ppl guessed it, I'm high again. Damn you nyquil! Yup! I'm sick.again! 2nd time since school started! Sheesh!) Of getting to you. We will figure out a way. We still got a week, remember? A lot can happen in a week"  
  
Sakura seemed to take in some comfort with these words.  
  
"You're right, thanks for being a great friend Meiling."  
  
Meiling then helped her up and they both headed towards the bleacher half way there Sakura asked a question that had been on her mind for some days now.  
  
"Meiling can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure shoot"  
  
"well, when you first came to Tomoeda you were always hanging around Syaoran. I mean literally! You were always talking about how you two were engaged and someday be married. Now, you want to help get him and I together. I don't get it."  
  
Meiling just smiled  
  
"ever since I was a little girl, I was very happy that someday I would marry Syaoran. I wanted to see him happy, see him smile. And I thought I would be the only one who could accomplish that. I thought nobody was good enough for him except me. But then you came into our lives and you made him happy, you made him smile. Something that I was never able to accomplish. When he came back from Tomoeda, he had changed. He no longer isolated himself from everyone; he would even smile at times! That's when I realized you had changed him for the better, and he had fallen in love with you. That's also around the time I realized how selfish I had been all those years. I wasn't marrying to make him happy, I was doing it for me. I knew he loved me, but only as a cousin. Yet I never wanted to accept it. You know if we had gone on with the engagement, we'd be married right now."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sakura asked with surprise present in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, the elders had said that we would marry on my 17th birthday. But a year after he came back, I called the wedding off. I can still remember that day."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A Thirteen-year-old Meiling was sitting on the foot of her bed. A sad expression crossed her young features, yet she knew that what she was doing was the right thing. She then heard the door of her bedroom open and footsteps coming in. She stood up and turned to look at Syaoran.  
  
"The Elders told me about your request, but I don't get it Meiling. Why? I thought you wanted this."  
  
"It's quiet simple actually, I know you don't love me the way I love you. Plus, the only way you can get out of the engagement is if we both agreed and I know I was holding you down."  
  
"But Meiling, I'm willing to go through the wedding I know I'll learn to love you someday."  
  
"No Syaoran, love isn't something you learn, it's born within you. I know there is someone out there that you love. Right?"  
  
Syaoran just looked at the ground and didn't answer her.  
  
"It's OK. You don't have to tell me who it is 'although I already know' Just promise me you'll tell her someday."  
  
"I can't. She's too far away."  
  
"Don't worry, if it's meant to be you'll see her again"  
  
"I guess"  
  
Syaoran answered reluctantly.  
  
"Well now, go and tell those elders that you agree with my decision that way the weddings off.  
  
Syaoran then did something that Meiling wasn't expecting. He enveloped her in a warm hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead. (SN: what you people think? I was gonna make him kiss Meiling? I mean come on! What about Sakura?! OK, OK, I know what some of you are thinking, 'how could you make him kiss Stacy but not Meiling!' and I say 'cuz Stacys' NOT FAMILY!!! How'd you like to kiss your cousin?! Sick, right?)  
  
"Thank you"  
  
he said to her as he closed the door behind him. Meiling smiled at him. As soon as the door shut behind him,the tears came rushing from her eyes, down to her cheeks, her vision became a blurr. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. (SN: *sniff* *sniff* how sad.but nice of her part though)  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
"Now I look back at that and think, that has to be the smartest decision I've ever made." "Wow Meiling, that was very nice of you."  
  
"I only did what was right. You and Syaoran belong together. I want him to be happy, and if he's going to be happy with you, I'm willing to do anything so that one of my best friends and my cousin can be happy together. even if it includes beating the shit outta that hoe Stacy!"  
  
They then reached their seats and sat down.  
  
"Hey it was about time you two came! I was starting to worry. The game already started again!"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo, soooo who's winning?"  
  
Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"The other team is ahead by one point"  
  
"WHAT!! They were able to score two goals past Syaoran!?"  
  
asked a surprise Meiling.  
  
"Well I don't know, he doesn't seem to be doing as well as he was during the first half." Sakura looked down towards the field and saw Syaoran struggling to keep up with the game. She concentrated on his aura and realized he seemed to be getting weaker. Her eyes suddenly snapped open in alert. If he continued on like this, he would pass out any minute on the field! She jumped out of her seat and dashed down the bleachers. She heard Tomoyo and Meiling calling out her name in the background but she just ignored them and continued on her way down.  
  
By the time she reached the bottom, Syaoran's coach had pulled him out of the game and put another person in his place. He was yelling at him on how he should focus more on the game.  
  
"Syaoran, I need to talk to you"  
  
Sakura said as she came up behind them.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the bleachers"  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
She repeated. Syaoran looked at his coach  
  
"go take a break, but pull yourself together, I'll need you soon."  
  
Syaoran then said a quick thank you and followed Sakura to a place that was out of everyone's view.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?"  
  
Sakura asked worried.  
  
"Nothing, what do you mean?"  
  
he said while trying to act as normal as possible.  
  
"Look Syaoran, don't lie to me. I saw you down there. Your aura is so weak it seemed like you would pass out any minute out there in the field."  
  
He then gave out a deep sigh  
  
"fine I'll tell you. My head started to hurt again, except this time the pain is much worse."  
  
"When did it start?"  
  
"Right before the second half"  
  
'damn Stacy! She probably started it up during the break'  
  
Sakura then put her hands on Syaoran's head but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "No, don't"  
  
"why not?" asked a very confused Sakura.  
  
"I know that every time you do that, it drains your energy. I don't want that."  
  
"It's gonna be OK, don't worry. I wont use all my energy, just enough to help you out. Now please let me help you." Syaoran then looked at her and after some thinking finally said  
  
"all right, but don't use too much of your magic"  
  
Sakura then put her hands on his head again. But as soon as she did that she felt an enormous pain in her head. She let out a scream of agony and fell to the ground. "Sakura! Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran asked with a worried expression written on his face.  
  
"I.I.I felt your pain"  
  
Sakura said with confusion evident in her voice.  
  
'Stacy must have added an extra spell' Sakura thought.  
  
Li then helped Sakura up and then headed back towards the coach.  
  
"Wait Li, where are you going? I haven't done anything yet"  
  
he then looked back at her and said  
  
"Look Sakura, I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"but."  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle it."  
  
Li said as he continued on his way.  
  
"Fine, be stubborn like that"  
  
Sakura mumbled as she pulled out one of her cards. She then summoned her wand. "Sleep card, put Li to sleep. Sleep card!"  
  
"What the h."  
  
too late, Li was out cold on the floor. Sakura then breathed in a deep breath and got ready to put her hands on his head. Those few seconds seemed like eternity for her. The pain was unbearable. When she was finally done, Li started to come out of his sleep. He immediately looked at Sakura and remembered what had happened.  
  
"Sakura, you didn't."  
  
"yes I did, you were being stubborn. Plus, that was the only way"  
  
"but what about the."  
  
"the pain? Don't worry, it's gone now. I only got it through the transition of energy. Now go back to the field. It seems like your team really can use some help"  
  
"thanks Sakura, I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you"  
  
he then turned and made his way back towards the field. Sakuras' smile turned into a sad frown at the word 'friend.' She tried to hide her disappointment as she made her way back to the bleachers.  
  
"Hey, what was so special you felt the need to ditch us?"  
  
Tomoyo said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's the headaches, she's made them stronger. I'll tell ya more later"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling exchanged worried glances. They knew what that meant. That day, Syaoran and his team won the championship. The girls ran down to the field to congratulate him. Sakura wen running into his arms. He hugged her and swung her around. (SN: awwwww.how kawaii!!!!) Tomoyo was busy tapping this super "kawaii" moment. "I'm gonna call this 'Sakura and Syaoran super cute hug!" she whispered to Meiling. Meiling just sighed  
  
"Tomoyo, you'll never change will ya?"  
  
"Congratulations" Sakura told Syaoran.  
  
"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help"  
  
they then smiled at one another. A few feet away, behind a tree stood Stacy. She gave a small smile.  
  
"No more child's play, after tonight Syaoran Li will be completely mine! (SN: damn! She sounds like an obsessive bitch! OOPS! I'm sorry, I made her sound that way -_-;) there's nothing that anyone can do to stop me"  
  
and with that on her mind she put on a smile and wen to congratulate her boyfriend.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: yay!! Me finished writing chapter!! WHOOOO!!! *cough* *cough* OK, stupid cough medicine!!! Well I finished writing, ohmigod!!! I'm getting closer to the action!!! And the end ^_^! Well I got good new for everyone.I finished writing down this story! So now things will go a lot easier. Plus I can't wait for all of you ppls to read my ending. It's so sad *sniff* *sniff* well, I shouldn't be telling you that! oh well I did -_-; but who cares!! You'll find out anywayz. Kay, let me shut up with my babbling and get started on chapter 8. Wheeeee!!! Sorry, don't mind me, Starrie's just hyper at the moment ^_^ well me hafta go bye-bye so.c-ya in chapter 7 (OOPS!) I mean 8! ^_^!  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

SN: hello everyone!! How ya doin'!? Hehehehe.sorry, it's just that I'm listening to Z100 (NYC and metropolitan area radio station for those who don't know) and that Yankees song just came up. Except this time it's like "NEW YORK! How ya doin' how, how ya doin YANKEES! How ya doin' how, how ya doin'."and so on and so on. And why am I telling you this? Mmmmm.good question, must be the medicine. Oh yeah, can I ask you all a question? And somebody who is not a New Yorker answer this please? Why do some people consider New Yorkers to be all up on themselves and that they don't give crap about others that aren't themselves. I mean yeah with what happened in 9/11 people stopped stereotyping New Yorkers that way, but why some of you gotta be sayin' we all stuck up for? I asked all my friends and none of them dunno why either. Is it cuz of our street smarts, fresh mouth? I have a friend who moved down to Florida and she said that people down there think that we New Yorkers are snobs who only care about themselves. So someone please answer that? Anywayz, Well today I'm home sick. Lets see.it's 10:12, right now Sapphie is in English, and I'd be in it too, except I'm sick (HAHAHA You gonna hafta put up with Mirian!!!) *ahem* sorry had to get that out. me dunno what else to say other then.awww, just read and find out! Pretty please!? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
~*Star Princess*~  
  
Key: that's it, I'm not saying shiiiiiitt! Hehehehe except for song lyrics=*lyrics*  
  
Disclaimer: *groan* I can't believe I hafta put another one of this up!! Well anywayz for this chapter I'm using a song, "To Fall In Love Again" sung by Jessica Simpson. I don't own shiiiiitt! Get it, got it, good. Somebody owns this song, So don't come around suing me for something I don't own! And I might as well refresh your memory's by saying "I don't own cc/ccs characters. The only people I own are Stacy Almer and Jeremy.  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 8 (*squeal* 3 more chapters and an epilogue to go, yay!!!)  
  
Sakura sat in her room flipping through channels. That night Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and her were suppose to go out and celebrate on winning the championship. Just when they were about to leave Stacy came saying she had a surprise for Syaoran and she wanted to give it to him. (SN: not like that! you nasty perverted minds out there!!!) He left saying that he would come back in half an hour. An hour had passed by and there was no sign of Syaoran what so ever. He then had called saying that stacys' "surprise" was her taking him out to eat at a restaurant an hour away. Meiling was furious when she found out. Sakura was also angry. This was the third time that Stacy had done that. Madison had suggested that the three should go out on their own but Sakura didn't feel up to it. She then went up to her room, told Kero she wanted to be left alone, and had been up there since then. Kero had left saying that he would spend the night in Madison's bedroom. She then gave up on channel surfing and turned off the TV. She went up to the mini-stereo in her room and popped in a CD her cousin from the US had sent her. She then walked out into the balcony and from there admired to star-filled sky. She then heard the soft music coming from the mini-stereo. She smiled, the song that began was one that she never understood, at least until now. She then started to sing along.  
  
*So faithfully, holding tight to every dream  
  
I thought our love would ever be.  
  
As the scent of hope slips through my fingers  
  
It's plain for me to see.*  
  
How true those words were. Sakura always had hope that she and Syaoran would somehow overcome Stacy and be together. Now, those dreams seemed nearly impossible. As the days passed by, she felt him treating her more like a friend, she didn't see the love in his eyes that she once used to see.  
  
'Idiot!'  
  
She scolded herself.  
  
'It took you all these years to finally realize how much he loved you back then'  
  
a tear trickled down her left cheek as she thought about how dense she had been back then.  
  
*I can feel now in your eyes their changing way you look at me  
  
Where's the love we knew would last us eternally  
  
(Chorus) and will your arms still hold me  
  
And your eyes console me, baby please,  
  
Don't turn your back and just pretend.*  
  
'What if I don't save him in time? Then he'll love Stacy completely and he'll never remember the love he once had for me. I'll just be another "friend" and he'll dedicate himself to making her happy'  
  
*That your heart still needs me  
  
And your soul completes me  
  
Can we find a way to fall in love again (end of chorus).*  
  
'I'm not gonna let that happen. I need him. I lost him once, I won't loose him again. Especially to her.'  
  
*It's hard for you  
  
When your heart has opened up to feelings that you never knew  
  
Never thinking that you'd doubt our love  
  
You don't know what to do  
  
1 I'd give anything my heart, my soul if I  
  
Could pull you through  
  
Just to find again my love we hold so true.(chorus)*  
  
'That's right, I would give anything just to get you back. I would give my life, just to know that he is safe.'  
  
Another tear slid down her face. Who knew love would hurt so much.  
  
*And as every night goes by  
  
With every lonely tear I cry  
  
It's so clear to me  
  
I need you by my side. (Chorus fades out)*  
  
How badly Sakura wanted Syaoran to come up to her at that very moment and hold her tight in a sweet embrace. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that he loved her.  
  
"That was a beautiful song, sad but none the less beautiful"  
  
Sakura immediately turned around upon hearing those words. She tried to hide her tears as best as possible.  
  
"Oh hi Lil"  
  
(SN: HA! You all thought it was Syaoran, right?) "Don't worry so much Sakura, you'll figure out a way to help him. We know it and deep inside your heart you know it too. Now, why don't you get some sleep. Tomorrow's a brand new day and a fresh new beginning." Sakura smiled at Lil. She reminded her so much of Syaoran. They had the same caring chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"you're right, good night Lil"  
  
"good night Sakura"  
  
Sakura then fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'oh no, not this again!'  
  
Sakura thought. She was in the same dark room as she had been in before in her previous dream.  
  
"So you actually think you can defeat me?"  
  
"And what makes you think I can't"  
  
Sakura shot back (SN: I'm sorry ^_^ I can never stay quiet when somebody says something so I had to make her say something back. I couldn't just let her stand there like a dumbass and not say anything!)  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. As everyday that passes by, I'm winning and you're loosing" it then gave out a shrill laugh and disappeared  
  
"OK, weird"  
  
Sakura said. All of a sudden her surroundings started to change. It was no longer dark. She seemed to be in some sort of woods. She looked to her left and saw Syaoran's mansion nearby. She seemed to be deep into the backyard of it. She then heard an explosion and a scream. She immediately recognized it  
  
"Tomoyo!" She ran until she reached the place where the noise came from. She was now in a small clearing at the back of the mansion. The sight before her was terrible. Tomoyo was lying on the ground near a giant rock, unconscious. Her camera was next to her and its lens was broken. Lil and Mandy and Meiling were lying unconscious near some trees. Yelan, jenn, and steph were trapped in some sort of shield that if they tried to escape, it would send an electrical current to them. She then saw that Syaoran was the only one still left standing. He had his sword in his hand and even though he was severely injured, he tried to fight back the shadowy figure. A strong amount of energy was sent his way and he crashed onto some trees. He was severely injured and couldn't get up. The shadow then gathered on last amount of energy and held it in its left hand. "If I can't have you, nobody will"  
  
it whispered and then send the energy ball towards the badly wounded Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Sakura shot up in bed screaming. She was panting heavily. Once she realized it had all been a terrible nightmare, her breathing became less laborious.  
  
'What did that mean? Could it be that's whats going to happen? No! It won't!'  
  
Sakura said while shaking her head as to get rid of that thought. The dream seemed so real. She then took a glimpse at her clock and saw it was already 5:00am. She kicked away her covers and got out of bed.  
  
'Might as well go to the kitchen and get a drink'  
  
there was no chance in hell she was getting any more sleep after that dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table. He had been there now for hours. His head was hurting so much he couldn't get no sleep whatsoever.  
  
"What wrong with me?"  
  
he asked himself out loud. The pain was unbearable.  
  
'I need to do something. I can't take this any longer.'  
  
He then saw a recently sharpened knife lying a few inches away from his grasp. He immediately grabbed it.  
  
'I can stop all my pain now'  
  
was the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
'Yeah, I think that's exactly what I'll do. Stop my suffering right here.'  
  
He then put the cool blade against he warm wrist.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
  
  
SN: *squeal* yay! A cliff hanger!!! Ohmigod, what is Syaoran gonna do! Even I wanna know!! Oh wait a minute.I do know!! -_-; well for those of you who wanna find out continue reading! I told ya it was gonna get better! And trust me, this is only the beginning of the end...well, I gotta go to sleep, and get my strength back so I can go back to school tomorrow *blechhhh* well c-ya ppls and remember.review, review, review!!!  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	9. Chapter 9

SN: hiya ppl! I know, I know, I should be resting right now. But I can't help it!! This chapter is a bit long (in my notebook it is) and I kinda wanna start writing it. Plus it's better for you cuz I bet ya wanna know what Syaoran is gonna do, right? Well.(super hero music starts playing in the background) have no fear cuz Starrie is here!!! Well read and enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah should I tell ya that..nah, I wont!! I'll just tell ya this much, there's a surprise for all of you at the end!!! Oh yeah, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic! Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me *sniff* *sniff* Kay, me getting a bit sentimental here ^_^; Gee, I'm surprised that this SN is actually kinda short.*shrug* oh well, on with show.  
  
Key: why do even bother? (Don't answer that!)  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 9 (yay!)  
  
He was about to slide the blade across his wrist when he heard a gasp coming from the entrance of the kitchen. Although it was still pretty dark, there was little light from the now approaching dawn so Syaoran could see who was in the room. Sakura was staring at him with fear in her eyes. She looked at Syaoran, then the knife in his hand, and then her eyes rested on him again.  
  
"S.S.Syaoran what are doing?"  
  
asked Sakura in a very frightened voice.  
  
"well isn't it obvious? I'm ending my misery"  
  
he answered her in an icy tone.  
  
"give me the knife"  
  
Sakura said coming up next to him and holding out her hand. He didn't move a muscle. "Syaoran, I said give it to me.please!!!"  
  
he then looked her in the eye and saw how they pleaded. He gave a long sigh  
  
"I'm gonna regret this"  
  
he muttered as he handed her the knife.  
  
"no you won't"  
  
Sakura said as she immediately took it away from him and put it safely away.  
  
"what's wrong"  
  
she asked as she took a seat next to him. he looked at her  
  
"My head is hurting again. Though this time it's a lot worse than any other time. Ugh! I want it to stop, it's driving me crazy!"  
  
he then banged his fist on the table as to emphasize his point.  
  
"I'll see if I can help"  
  
Sakura said as she put her hand on his head so she could start the transition of energy. This time Syaoran didn't object. She closed her eyes in concentration but the next thing that happened caught her by complete surprise. She opened her eyes in confusion. There was something, another spell that was blocking the transition of energy. Syaoran looked up at her when he didn't feel anything change.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"I.I.I don't know. I can't give you any of my energy. Something seems to be blocking the way."  
  
Syaoran gave a deep sigh and buried his head into his hands. Sakura bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to do. Although she couldn't transfer any energy to him, she felt the spell was working at maximum speed. If this continued, the whole entire process would be complete in an hour, one- hour and half, tops. She then remembered what Meilin had told her a few days ago.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
".Sakura, do you love my cousin?"  
  
Sakura looked at Meilin straight in the eye and said  
  
"yes I do, more than anything"  
  
"well don't just use magic, use your heart too. Love is very powerful.don't forget what I said."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Sakura drew in a deep breath. She had wanted to wait until everything had settled back to normal but now she decided to go with Meilings advice and just say it.  
  
"Syaoran, there's something I need to tell you"  
  
"What is it Sakura?"  
  
"well the reason I came to Hong Kong is I.I.I wanted to tell you that"  
  
she took in another deep breath.  
  
'this is it' she told herself.  
  
"I.I.I love you Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran just stared at her in shock. He clearly was not expecting this!  
  
"L.L.Look Sakura, (SN: I know there's a lot of stuttering going on ^_^) I'm flattered, really! But you know I already love someone, Stacy."  
  
Some things were finally starting to make sense to him. kinda like Meiling's attitude towards Stacy.  
  
'she probably knew how Sakura felt'  
  
he thought. He now knew what Meiling had meant when she said he had  
  
"hurt Sakura."  
  
Sakura then burst into tears.  
  
"This is all my fault!"  
  
she banged her fist on the table. (SN: sheesh! I'd hate to be that poor table. First Syaoran now Sakura? Hey! Leave the table alone! It never did anything to you!! Hehehehe.sorry)  
  
"if I had told you this a lot sooner, none of this would be happening right now!"  
  
Syaoran did nothing but stare at her. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Sakura then turned to look back at him through a tear stained face.  
  
"what about all those times you protected me? why did you risk your life for mines so many times? Why did you do it? I know you might not care anymore but I did go to the airport that day. I went because I wanted to tell you how much I love you. But I.I.I was too late"  
  
She lowered her gaze to the floor once more. Li was stunned by her words. A small part of him was happy that Sakura had gone to the airport. Yet the feeling was very faint he didn't notice it. He asked himself the same questions Sakura had asked him.  
  
'why did I protect her so many times? I mean, wasn't she supposedly my enemy, my rival who I had to take the clow cards away from? Could it be that I had feeling for her back then? Maybe, but it probably was just puppy love. Nothing compared to what I feel for Stacy, right?'  
  
he closed his eyes and an image flashed through his head. The image was of him, at the airport, sitting down waiting.  
  
'What was I waiting for?'  
  
another image then came to him. this time it was about the time he helped Sakura capture the time card. That was the first time that they both backed each other up in a capture. Another image then came and flooded him mind. This one was the time when Eriol had put a spell on the elevator they were on. he saw Sakura fall into the hole and how he thought he had lost her forever. He then remembered seeing Sakura come back on the float card. He then embraced her, happy that she was safe. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open in realization.  
  
'I remember, I remember everything! That day at the airport I was waiting for her. I had hoped she would come so I could tell her that I love her'  
  
At that moment, the spell Stacy had used on him wore off. (SN: SURPRISE!!! Sappiness straight up ahead!! ^_^) His heart once again was filled with love only meant for Sakura. He then turned to look at her and realized she was crying softly with her head down. It hurt him to see her in so much pain, especially since he was the one to have caused it. He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at him in the eyes. She had a confused expression on her face.  
  
'what is he doing?'  
  
"thank you Sakura. Because of you, I finally got my true emotion back. Sakura, I want to tell you something that's been inside me for years now.I love you Sakura." (SN: whoooo!!! He said it!! *ahem* back to the story.)  
  
Sakura just stood there in shock. This was like a dream come true! She broke out into a wide grin and tears of happiness replaced her tears of sadness.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
(SN: *scratches head* ummm.didn't she say that already, *shrug* oh well, second times a charm.or is that third, hmmmm.just kidding!) Sakura said happily as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him in a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a while but eventually let go. They then stared into each other's eyes. Neither could get their eyes of the person the loved the most (SN: here it comes! The part all of you have been anxiously waiting for!) their faces drew closer and into a sweet kiss that neither would forget in years to come. After a few minutes they withdrew reluctantly, from a lack of air.  
  
"hey, come with me. there's something I want to show you"  
  
Syaoran said while getting up from his seat. He then held out his hand and Sakura took it. They both then walked out to his car hand in hand.  
  
"where are we going?"  
  
Sakura asked as she got in the car.  
  
"It's a surprise"  
  
he then pulled out a blindfold out of nowhere and put it on her. After about ten minutes of driving, they changed from the smooth highway road to a gravely one. Suddenly, she felt the engine die down and she heard him step out of the car. He then went around and opened up the door for her. He took her hand and gently led her somewhere.  
  
"Syaoran, where are we?"  
  
"why? Don't you trust me?"  
  
she heard a bit of hurt in his voice.  
  
"no! I mean yes! I mean I do trust you, I just wanna know where we are, that's all."  
  
Syaoran just chuckled softly and said  
  
"don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
After a few more seconds he undid the blindfold. The next thing Sakura saw took her breath away. They were on top of a cliff. Below she saw the city, and the sun rising at the horizon.  
  
"wow! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"I'd take it you liked it?"  
  
Syaoran said as he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "like it? I love it!" she answered as she leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. She then twirled around to face him.  
  
"Promise me we'll have more wonderful moments like this together. That we can see more sunrises, just the two of us"  
  
Syaoran looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I swear"  
  
he the pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacy slowly got out of bed and looked at her clock.  
  
"Hmmm.7:00am already? Well the spell must have finished by now. Syaoran is now all mine"  
  
she then lay back down to sleep some more with a content smile on her face.  
  
'everything is working out just fine'  
  
was the last thing she thought before she fell back to sleep. Was she ever wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell is he!!"  
  
Meiling yelled as she ran around the house. She woke everyone up with the noise she was making. Kero, Tomoyo, Lil, Mandy, Jenn, Steph, and Yelan all came down to the living room (SN: damn! That's a lot of people!).  
  
"Meiling, *yawn* what's with all the noise?"  
  
asked a sleepy Madison.  
  
"Well, I got up early today so I decided to do some training with Syaoran. I went to his bedroom and he wasn't there. So I thought that maybe he was already down on the training field. I went down there and his trainer said he never showed up!"  
  
Meiling's face was red because of all the anger she was holding in.  
  
"if I find out he spend the night with that bitch, HE IS SO DEAD!!!"  
  
she then looked around the room in confusion.  
  
"where's Sakura?"  
  
"weird, the noise didn't wake her up?"  
  
Madison asked just as equally confused as Meilin.  
  
"I'll go check on her"  
  
Steph said as she made her way up the stairs. A few minutes later she came back down and said  
  
"she's not in her room either"  
  
"what!!! Now Sakura is MISSING!!!"  
  
Meilin yelled out. "Meiling, calm down. They probably both woke up early and went for some breakfast"  
  
Yelan said in an effort to calm down here niece.  
  
"yeah well, they better! Cuz if I find out that Stacy had to do with this, I."  
  
She stopped when she heard the front door open and voices laughing. They all turned around just in time to see Sakura and Syaoran walk in laughing and holding hands.  
  
"did we miss something?"  
  
Meiling asked confused outta her mind.  
  
"you sure did"  
  
Sakura said while smiling.  
  
"Syaoran got his true emotions back!"  
  
"really? Ohmigod that's great! Kero quick! Go and get my video camera from upstairs" (SN: as usual we all know who that is.but for you slow people it's TOMOYO)  
  
Tomoyo then got out of her seat to congratulate Sakura. "Let's go eat!" Kero said as he came flying with Tomoyo's camera around his neck. They all laughed and headed towards the dinning room. Yelan pulled the couple aside for a moment.  
  
"What are we going to do about Stacy?"  
  
"I'll deal with her later mom"  
  
"OK Syaoran, but don't wait too long. You can't keep avoiding her. She'll find out eventually"  
  
"yes I know, can you do me a favor for today?"  
  
"Sure son what is it?"  
  
"can you tell all the guards that if she comes by today, to not let her in. also tell the maids that if she calls, just tell her I'm in some sort of clan meeting."  
  
"sure"  
  
with that, the three walked into the dining room to enjoy breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That day was the best day Sakura had since she came to Hong Kong from Japan. Since it was a nice day outside, they all decided to have a picnic at the back of the mansion. They walked to a small clearing. Sakura looked around confused. She somehow felt like she has been here before.  
  
"something wrong?"  
  
Mandy asked as she came up next to her.  
  
"oh, it's nothing! Just got a feeling of déjà vu"  
  
"oh OK, wanna help me out set up the things?"  
  
"sure!"  
  
An hour later, they were all just sitting down on a blanket just talking when they heard footsteps approaching. They could hear voices too. It seemed like two males and one female. Sakura noticed that Syaoran's arms, which were around her at the moment, seemed to tense up upon hearing the females' voice. As the figures approached, Sakura knew why. The peoples were Stacy and two bodyguards right behind her.  
  
"Syaoran, your bodyguards here wouldn't let me in! and when I called, the maids told me you were out at a meeting. And when I tried to call you cell you didn't pick up!!"  
  
Stacy complained in a whiny voice.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to avoi-did I miss something here?" Stacy asked in a confused voice as she stopped dead on her tracks. She was expecting hugs and kisses from Li, not see him and Sakura holding each other as if they were a couple.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
1 SN: ooooh!! Another cliffhanger!! (is that even a cliffhanger?) well sor- rry! I'm on medication at the moment so I'm slow like sapphie right now!! Anywayz, the action is just beginning! What's Stacy gonna do? Well.keep on reading to find out!! Well, I got nothing else to say at the moment, so I'm keepin' this short.bye-bye!!  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

SN: ooooh!!! Chapter 10 is right here!! Hope all of you like it! oh yeah sapphie, don't foget to give a special "how ya doin' to the football time *wink* *wink* remember last year with veronica and how you.(I'll leave it there)Well I don't wanna waste all your time with my stupid comments cuz I'm just as anxious to write it as you are for reading it at least I hope you are.what you're not? Well then what are you still doing here!? Just kidding! ^_^ Guess what ppls, I got another cliffhanger for all of you at the end of this chapter *snicker* sorry! Remember at the beginning when I said I wasn't good with it? Well sapphies' cliffhanger goodness (if that's even a phrase) is kinda rubbing off on me so I actually came up with a few (as you all probably noticed) Well on with the fic!!  
  
Key: ugh! Forget it, I'm not even gonna waste my time.  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 10 (and the countdown begins.5..4..3.2.1..)  
  
"What's going on here Syaoran?" 'Please let this be a bad dream!'  
  
Stacy looked at the whole group before her.  
  
'oh no! the spell has worn off!'  
  
she though as she backed away. As soon as she did that the guards grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Leave her, we need to talk"  
  
Yelan said to the guards. They then turned around and headed back towards the house. Now that Stacy knew the others were on to her, she no longer made an effort to hide her dark aura. Sakura, Syaoran, His mother, Lil, and Mandy could all sense how powerful she was. She was stronger then any of them.  
  
"so I guess you figured everything out"  
  
Stacy said with anger in her voice.  
  
"yes we have. Yet I'm willing to let you go if you leave now and never interfere with our lives ever again"  
  
Yelan said as they all stood up.  
  
"well that's to bad because I don't take no for an answer. I'll get my revenge on your entire family Syaoran. And you."  
  
she then turned to look at Sakura.  
  
"I'll personally see it to that you'd be the one to suffer most. First you'll watch everyone you care for die and then I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"  
  
Syaoran quickly stood in front of Sakura, as protecting her against anything Stacy might do.  
  
"hey bitch! Nobody talks to my friend like that and gets away with it!"  
  
(SN: that's kinda like me and my friends that's what one of say when someone messes with the other ^_^ I LUV YOU GUYS!!! YOU'RE DA BEST!!)  
  
Meiling said as she ran and threw a punch at Stacy. (SN: that's what my best friend Jackie would do. She's one tough bitch!) it caught Stacy by total surprise and she backed away with the contact. She held her cheek and looked at Meilin with anger in her eyes. "that's it, I've had enough with you! You'll be the first to go down!"  
  
she then charged at Meiling and the two girls were rolling in the ground fighting.  
  
"you know what, I'm bored"  
  
Stacy said to Meilin as they continued fighting  
  
"huh?"  
  
Meilin asked in confusion.  
  
Stacy then gathered up a huge amount of negative energy and threw it at Meiling's stomach. Meilin then went flying back with the contact and fell on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
Jenn yelled out as she went running to her cousins' side.  
  
"Nuh-uh, no you don't"  
  
Stacy said as she encased Jenn in what seemed to be a large bubble.  
  
"let her go, she never did anything to you!"  
  
Steph yelled out.  
  
"oh what? You wanna join her too?"  
  
and the next thing Steph knew, she was in the bubble along with her sister. They tried to push against the wall to get out. But whenever they came to contact with the bubble wall, an electrical shock was sent throughout their body.  
  
"so now, who's next?"  
  
she said as she turned her attention back to the others. Lil and Mandy stepped in front of everyone. They each had in their hands elemental cards, almost like the ones Syaoran has. the only difference was that theirs were a lavender color and they used a different incantation on calling it out.  
  
"spirit of winds, attack!"  
  
(SN: short but hey, to the point -_-;) a strong gust of wind blew and soon formed what looked like a tornado. Mandy held her elemental card over her head and yelled out "lightning spirit, attack and join with wind!"  
  
the lightning then shot out of the sky and went towards the tornado. They mixed and kept on heading faster and faster towards Stacy. As soon as it hit it destination, it exploded. "yes!" both sisters said as they high- fived one another.  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate yet"  
  
came a voice from the now clearing explosion. They all gasped when they saw Stacy still standing, with not even a scratch on her. She gave a small smirk  
  
"my turn"  
  
she then thrust her hand forward and the same attack the two sisters had used on her, went back to them. They were thrown back and knocked unconscious by nearby surrounding trees. She then turned back to the group which now consisted of Syaoran, his mother, Sakura, and Tomoyo. Syaoran put himself in front of them all.  
  
"you know what? I want to get to the interesting part faster so."  
  
she then pointed her finger at Yelan and she started to disappear. She then appeared again, except this time she in the bubble along with her two daughters. Stacy then turned her gaze back at the remaining three.  
  
"my now, won't this be interesting?"  
  
she said with an evil grin on her face. Syaoran then turned to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"go hide behind that rock and no matter what don't come out. If something happens to me, Sakura I want you to call on the fly card and flyaway to safety with Tomoyo. Now go!"  
  
Syaoran told both girls.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you!"  
  
Sakura said with determination present in her eyes.  
  
"I can help you, please let me!"  
  
"but Sakura I..."  
  
"she has a point Syaoran, with her power, you have a better chance at defeating Stacy then just you alone."  
  
Syaoran seemed to think what Tomoyo had said for a few seconds and decided that she had a point.  
  
"all right Sakura you can stay here, but Tomoyo you have to go."  
  
"good luck you two!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she ran for cover.  
  
"What leaving so soon?"  
  
Stacy said. She then threw a ball of energy towards her. Madison was thrown back with the impact, her screams were then silenced when she hit a large rock.  
  
"No Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled as she tried to run to her best friend. She couldn't though because Syaoran was holding her back.  
  
"Sakura, there's nothing we can do. If you go there, Stacy might kill you!"  
  
Sakura then seemed to freeze at the spot. No wonder all this had seemed to familiar to her. Her dream! This is the same thing that happened in her dream! Everything was just the way she had seen it before. Tomoyo laying unconscious with her camera lens broken by her side, Meiling and the other girls and Yelan were all in the same place she had seen them in her dream. Stacy started to come closer to the couple.  
  
"this is gonna be so much fun"  
  
she was then immediately stopped when out of nowhere a fireball came and almost hit her. Keroberous then came and landed by Sakuras' side.  
  
"I sensed danger nearby"  
  
"Yeah well, you're a little to late for that you overgrown stuffed animal"  
  
Stacy said as she sent a large amount of energy towards him. he was sent back from the impact. Even he couldn't resist Stacys' powers.  
  
"now, let's hope there won't be anymore interruptions"  
  
she said as she made her way to the only two people left. Sakura was now angry at Stacy. She had hurt her two best friends. she had also hurt Kero, and Syaoran's family. She then remembered her dream...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
She then saw that Syaoran was the only one still left standing. He had his sword in his hand and even though he was severely injured, he tried to fight back the shadowy figure. A strong amount of energy was sent his way and he crashed onto some trees. He was severely injured and couldn't get up. The shadow then gathered on last amount of energy and held it in its left hand.  
  
"If I can't have you, nobody will"  
  
it whispered and then send the energy ball towards the badly wounded Syaoran.  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
1 "NO!"  
  
Sakura yelled out. Syaoran looked at her worriedly.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't wanna loose you"  
  
Sakura whimpered as she buried herself in his arms. Syaoran's expression softened as he gently caressed her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, you wont. I'll always be with you, no matter what"  
  
"awwww...how sweet"  
  
Stacy said sarcastically. She then formed a giant fireball in her hand and thrust them towards the couple. Syaoran saw them coming and immediately turned, so he could shield Sakura with his body. He was burned badly on his back. He clenched his teeth together to keep from yelling out in agony.  
  
"No Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura cried out as they both fell on the floor. He was very weak. She gently set him down on the floor and stood up and turned to face Stacy. Sakura now held fire in her eyes. Stacy had hurt the person she valued most. Sakura quickly summoned her wand and called out her strongest attack card.  
  
"fiery, release and dispel!"  
  
(SN: missed me? well I dunno if that really is her strongest card. I think earthy is but I'm just usin' it cuz it matches her feelings, get it ^_^)  
  
fiery passed through Stacy but did no damage what so ever. Stacy overpowered it and Firey returned in its card form back to Sakura.  
  
"no"  
  
Sakura gasped softly. Not even her strongest card could defeat her.  
  
"was that you best shot?"  
  
Stacy asked while laughing. She then send a strong wind attack which send Sakura back, and then to the floor. She moaned in pain. Her body hurt so much. She rolled around just in time to see Stacy heading towards where Syaoran was. He got up with all the strength he had left and tried to attack with his sword. Yet it was no use. He was too weak. With another thrust of her hand, Syaoran was sent back against a tree and his sword was knocked a few inches away from his grasp. Sakura then saw Stacy gather up a huge energy ball. She held it in her left hand and looked at him with an evil smile on her face.  
  
"if I can't have you, nobody will"  
  
Sakura seemed to come back to her senses upon hearing those words. She got up with every strength left in her body.  
  
"No don't hurt him!"  
  
she yelled as she ran towards them...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran felt paralyzed. His body was numb and he could barely move. He saw Sakura lying down a few feet away barely with conscious. He then saw a figure approaching him and he looked up.  
  
"if I can't have you, nobody will!"  
  
he heard Stacy say. He then saw a bright light approaching his way and he knew what his fate was going to be, yet the next event that happened caught him totally off guard...Sakura came running towards him. tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was saying something he couldn't quiet make out. He then saw what were her plans...she stood between him and the giant energy ball now heading their way. Once he realized what she was doing he quickly tried to get up so he could protect her with his body. He was too late though. He felt Sakura being thrown at his chest from the impact and they were both sent back against a tree.  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: oooh!! Was that a good cliff hanger or what? *snicker* I'm evil!!!! Kay, let me calm down, too much caffeine. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I'll make a deal, the more you review, the faster I'll put the next chapter up OK ^_~ Well I'm anxious to start the next chapter soooo.bye c-ya ppl later. Don't foget e-mail me at quttieprincess@hotmail.com or review! I like both ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 11

SN: Ohmigod! My last chapter! *squeal* this is so exciting!!! Well after this comes the epilogue which ties the whole thing together, and then this fic is completely finished! This has to be like the saddest chapter I've written. Plus it's my favorite ^_^ that's why I can't wait to start writing! Well…how about me shut up and you continue reading, good idea? Good, well enjoy! I really hope you like this! I'm very proud of it ^_^  
  
Key: I'm not even going there…this chapter too good to waste my time in this.  
  
True Emotions  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"No Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran yelled as he held his precious cherry blossom in his arms. (SN: Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese for you slow people out there) tears started to steadily stream down his face. She was severely injured and chances were she wasn't going to make it. 'No stop it! Don't think like that'  
  
He scolded himself. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her left hand and put it on Syaoran's right cheek. He took her hand and wrapped his hand around it.  
  
"Why Sakura?"  
  
he asked between tears.  
  
"I have no regrets. I promised myself that I would protect you from any evil, even if it were the last thing I do. I kept my promise."  
  
While this was going on Stacy just stood there in complete shock.  
  
'why would someone want to risk their lives for others?'  
  
she wondered confused.  
  
"I don't get it, why did you protect him even if you knew you would die?"  
  
Stacy asked out loud. Sakura shifted her gaze from Syaoran to Stacy.  
  
"I'd risk my life for him any day because I love him, and my world wouldn't be complete without him by my side."  
  
Syaoran looked at Stacy with anger clearly visible in his eyes.  
  
"But love is something you wouldn't know about, now would you?"  
  
Stacy was taken back with those simple words.  
  
'is it true? Do I even know the real meaning of love?'  
  
she asked herself. She then felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
'what's this?'  
  
she asked herself mentally as she wiped the tear away and stared at the warm liquid in-between her fingers.  
  
'A tear? I haven't cried since…'  
  
a memory then flashed before her very eyes…  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
A 15 year-old Stacy was at the park crying. She had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her with his ex. Her friends had warned her that he was a major player. Yet she thought she could change him. (SN: ppls remember this and never forget it…once a player, always a player. Simple yet true.) Rain started to pour down. With each minute that passed by, the weather got worse.  
  
'Good, matches my feelings'  
  
She made no attempt what so ever to move. She then felt the rain stop hitting her shoulders and looked up confused. She saw a young man with aqua blue eyes and sandy-brownish hair holding an umbrella above her head.  
  
"Andrew!"  
  
"What's wrong Stace?"  
  
worry present in his eyes. She burst out into fresh new tears as she told him the incident from earlier on that day. he held her close and comforted her. most importantly though, he gave her a shoulder to cry on…  
  
~*2 months Later*~  
  
"Hi Stace!"  
  
Andrew said as he came up to her and gave her a smile. Stacy blushed under his gaze. She was way over her break-up and had started developing feelings for Andrew.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
she said brightly.  
  
"I know this might be a bit last minute and all, but do you wanna go to the school dance tomorrow with me?"  
  
Andrew asked while blushing. It had taken him all week to gather up enough courage to ask her. Stacey's eyes lighten up, she could believe it. The guy of her dreams was asking her out!  
  
"sure!"  
  
she immediately answered. It took Andrew a few minutes until he could process all this. Once he realized Stacy had accepted he had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"great! I'll pick you up at 7:30pm then."  
  
"alright"  
  
"see ya then!"  
  
he called out as he headed towards his street. Stacy continued her walk home in a state of total bliss…  
  
~*After the Dance*~  
  
"thanks Andrew, I had a good time tonight"  
  
Stacy said as Andrew walked her to the front door.  
  
"Me too, goodnight Stace, see ya tomorrow!"  
  
he called out as he turned to head back down the steps.  
  
'well, it's now or never'  
  
Stacy said to herself as she drew in a deep breath.  
  
"Andrew"  
  
"yes St…"  
  
he was cut off when he felt her lips against his. After a while they both withdrew and just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Stacy said back with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"promise me you'll never leave me"  
  
She didn't want a broken heart again, especially from Andrew.  
  
"I promise"  
  
he whispered and then sealed the promise with another kiss…  
  
~*1year later*~  
  
Stacy came home, more cheerful then ever. Andrew had received his driver's license the other day and just gave her a ride home from school. A few hours later she felt the need to call him and did just that. the phone rang three times and on the fourth, his mother answered.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Levy! Is Andrew home?"  
  
"oh Stacy sweet heart"  
  
she then burst into tears on the line.  
  
"Are you OK? What happened Mrs. Levy?"  
  
Stacy asked in a worried tone.  
  
"A…A…Andrew w…w…was d…driving home from school when a…a…a drunk driver passed a red light and smashed into his car"  
  
Stacy felt her world stop.  
  
"but he's all right though. I mean he probably has some bruises, a few broken bones tops, right…right?"  
  
Stacy asked as her voice started to crack. Her whole body shook when she heard silence on the other side of the line.  
  
"Stacy………he was automatically killed"  
  
Mrs. Levy whispered softly before she started to cry all over again. Upon hearing those words Stacey's world came crashing down on her. she felt paralyzed. She couldn't move or even think straight. the phone slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor with a soft 'thud.'  
  
~*A few days later*~  
  
Stacy walked up to the newly dug grave that held her beloved. She brought fresh sunflowers and laid them down next to his grave. In the tombstone was engraved: Andrew Nicholas Levy, 1983-1999 beloved son, brother, friend, and boyfriend. Even though Andrew lived a short life, he touched many lives and showed us how to love. All of a sudden, her tears once again filled her jade-colored eyes. Stacy fell on her knees and slammed her fist on the dirt  
  
"Liar! How could you break your promise! You said you'd never leave me!"  
  
she stayed there crying, till she could cry no more…  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Stacy opened up her eyes. That happened two years ago. She had forgotten all about it 'how could you forget?'  
  
he scolded herself.  
  
'he was the only person you ever truly loved' s  
  
he then felt a strong pain inside her body and fell to the ground crying in agony. She felt something dark come out of her. after a few seconds, she was at the floor gasping for air. 'what was that?' s  
  
he asked herself as she got up. She then saw a women wearing a long flowy black dress in front of her.  
  
"my it sure is good to get out, living in you was alright until you started to talk about all that love crap. I felt like I was suffocating!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, who were a few feet away just stared in surprise. This changed everything. It meant Stacy was never truly evil, she was just possessed this whole entire time by evil. (SN: HA! Bet none of you ppls expected that!)  
  
'that's the voice I heard in my dream! Sakura thought.  
  
"thank you Stacy, because of you, getting rid of Clow Reeds descendent and his whole entire family will be a lot easier. Plus thanks to you, the Clow Mistress is just as well as dead also. Without anybody to carry out Clow Reeds magic, he no longer will be the most powerful magician ever and I'll be the most powerful!"  
  
"b…b…but how did you…"  
  
"use you? Easy! After your little boyfriend died you were left vulnerable. An easy target for me. I need a body to reside in and yours was perfect. I just used your emotion of "love" to get what I wanted."  
  
"you used me! you used me to hurt others!? How dare you mess around with my emotions!"  
  
Stacy then concentrated her energy on trying to make an energy ball, yet nothing happened.  
  
"nuh-uh, I don't think so. You see, the only reason you had magic was because I was inside you. Now that I'm outside, you no longer posses magical abilities"  
  
"fine then, I'll kill you on my own"  
  
Stacy said as she looked for the nearest object. She saw Syaoran's sword and immediately grabbed it. She swung it and it just passed through the women in black. "give it up! It's no use. I'll be living just as long as you, and after that I'll find myself another body"  
  
Stacy then looked down at the sword in her hand and got an idea.  
  
"so that basically means if I die, so will you"  
  
"pretty much"  
  
The women in black knew that human in their right mind wouldn't kill themselves so she thought that telling the truth to Stacy would do know harm. Stacy just smirked.  
  
"big mistake, one thing I'm not scared of…is death."  
  
She then turned to Sakura and Syaoran. "I'm sorry to have cost you so much pain. Please be happy together. Live the life my boyfriend Andrew and I couldn't"  
  
she then faced forward and stabbed herself in the stomach.  
  
"NOOOO!!! You fool, how could you!"  
  
the black figure screamed out. It then turned into dust and disintegrated into thin air. "good-bye Stacy, hopefully now you'll truly be happy"  
  
Sakura whispered softly. Everyone that had been unconscious had woken up in time to see what Stacy had done. The other two girls and Yelan were freed. They all then made their way where Sakura and Syaoran were. Everyone was crying just seeing the state Sakura was in.  
  
"don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital soon and you'll be alright"  
  
Syaoran said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sakura smiled up at him and wiped the tear away.  
  
"No Syaoran, it's to late. I…I…"  
  
talking was starting to become laborious for her.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't keep our promise, the one that we said we'll watch more sunrises together"  
  
"No! don't say that Sa…"  
  
she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.  
  
"good-bye everyone, thank you for being great friends"  
  
she said as she looked at the group before her. she then turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Good-bye Syaoran, I love you"  
  
then she gave one last smile and her hand fell limply from his lips to her side once again. "no"  
  
Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
he said as more tears started to fall down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't leave me"  
  
he whispered as he held her now limp body close to him. at the long run, he ended up loosing his dearest treasure after all. Meiling and Tomoyo were both crying in each other's arms. This was especially hard on both of them. Yelan and Syaoran sisters were also crying softly while Kero just hung his head sadly. Nobody noticed the white light that came down from the sky. Once the light reached the ground they all looked up and stared the awe. Out of the light came out Stacy. She had a long white gown made out of silk. She also had a set of beautiful wings on her back. She was an angel. She then made her way to where Syaoran and Sakura were and bent down to be eye level with them. She then removed a small bottle that hung around her neck and placed it into Syaoran's palm.  
  
"Think of this as a thank you gift for making me realize what love really is about. Give it to Sakura and she will come back to you"  
  
Syaoran smiled at Stacy.  
  
"Thank you Stacy"  
  
he smiled at her. he then turned his attention back to Sakura and gave her the sweet nectar from the bottle. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Syaoran. She smiled at him and said  
  
"I guess I can still keep our promise"  
  
Syaoran smiled back at her and hugged her. words couldn't express how he felt. Everyone let out a cry of joy, this was truly a miracle. A few seconds later, they saw another bright light fall from the sky and land on the ground. A young man about their age stepped out of the light. He had aqua blue eyes and sandy-brownish hair. He wore a whit shirt and pants and he too, just like Stacy had a pair of wings on his back. "Andrew?"  
  
Stacy gasped as tears of pure joy streamed down her cheeks. The young man smiled softly at her  
  
"Yes Stace, it's me. now come, we should get going"  
  
Stacy got up and rushed into his open arms.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you"  
  
she said in-between tears.  
  
"me too Stace, me too. I missed you so much"  
  
"now we can be together forever like you promised?"  
  
Stacy said while looking up into the eyes she loved so much.  
  
"Yes"  
  
he answered her tenderly. Stacy turned one last time to the people behind her  
  
"thank you all again. And I hope you two live a long and happy life together"  
  
"don't worry we will"  
  
Syaoran said as he placed a small kiss on Sakura's forehead.  
  
"Stacy, I want to say I'm sorry about all of the bad things I've said about you"  
  
Meiling said.  
  
"We all want to apologize"  
  
Yelan said. Stacy smiled at them all.  
  
"don't worry, I accept you apology just as long as you accept mines. Thank you all, if it weren't for your persistence, that monster would have gotten her way, especially thanks to you Meiling. Good-bye, I'll watch over all of you"  
  
Stacy said as she hugged Andrew.  
  
"thank you for getting my old Stacy back"  
  
Andrew said as he put his arms around her.  
  
"don't mention it, take care of her, she deserves the best"  
  
Syaoran said. Andrew smiled "I will, and you take care of Sakura"  
  
Andrew and Stacy then stepped back into the bright ball of light and then headed up towards the sky.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hugged each other as they looked up into the now darkening sky. Everything turned out well after all. Keroberous then changed back into Kero.  
  
"well now, I'm starved, Let's go eat!!"  
  
he said. they all then turned to look at him  
  
"KERO!!"  
  
everyone said and then started to laugh  
  
"what? What'd I say?"  
  
Kero asked clueless…  
  
~*To Be Continued*~  
  
SN: ohmigod! Wasn't this chapter so sad ;_; *sniff* *sniff* it was also very sweet ^_^ well what ya think of it? Liked it, hated it? Well review and tell me what ya think! Well I'm almost done! I just need to write my epilogue (and start thinking ideas for new stories hehehehe….I'm sorry! But writing fics is like a drug or something! Once you start, you can't seem to stop! sapphie and all you writers out there understand what I mean! well I gotta go so c-ya on the *sniff* last chapter WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I don't wanna finish!!!! 


	12. Epilogue

SN: ohmigod, I'm about to finish up my first story!!! This is so exciting ^_^ *squeal* OK…I'm starting to act like sapphie now…is that a good thing?????? anywayz, here's my last chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed this fic! This is my first so getting more than 5 review is clearly an honor! I thought I was just gonna get 1! 2 tops! I'm happy you all liked it. Oh yeah, I add some E+T near the end. It's very faint though…actually, you'll see. well anywayz, Enjoy and send feedback. I'd like to know what ya think about my first fic. My e-mail address is quttieprincess@hotmail.com for those of you who don't remember. I can't believe I'm gonna finally finish this!! I don't wanna let go!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! This fic is like my baby…*sniff* *sniff* well, I guess I'll let you ppl read…  
  
Key: (one more time for old times sake? Huh, what? You don't wanna? Kay, that works for me!!! ^_~)  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand through the large cemetery. They then stopped when they came up to a large maple tree. Under the tree were two tombstones, one lying next to the other. Sakura saw some fresh flowers were already next to them and she allowed herself a small smile.  
  
'I guess Meiling came before us'  
  
She then laid down the freshly picked flowers that she and Syaoran had brought for their friends. She then read the writing on Stacey's Tombstone: Stacy Ann Almer, 1983-2001 a friend to us all. Stacy was truly an angel sent from above whom sacrificed her life in order to see others happy. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts and will you now be forever happy with the one you truly love. Sakura then stood up with tears present in her eyes. Syaoran embraced her in a tight hug. They then said a quick prayer to Stacy and Andrew.  
  
"Thank you for everything Stacy"  
  
Sakura said as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy again"  
  
Li added. They then stayed for a few more minutes and then headed back towards the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Five days later*  
  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Sakura and Tomoyo were now at the airport along with Syaoran and his entire family. Kero had gone on ahead flying a few days ago complaining on how he didn't want to be stuffed into a knapsack again. The couple of five days had been great. Sakura and Syaoran went out on numerous dates and watched more sunrises together. They tried to make up for the time lost.  
  
"Last call for flight number 3112 going to Tokyo, Japan, please start boarding at gate 10" came a voice through the intercom.  
  
"That's our flight"  
  
Tomoyo said as she picked up her camcorder equipment bag (SN: of course though her camcorder was out, seeing if she could catch a cute S+S moment ^. ^)  
  
The two girls then said a teary good-bye to Syaoran's sisters and mom. Tomoyo then turned to Meiling.  
  
"Well, this is it! I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
she then gave Meiling a good bye hug.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go visit you guys someday soon"  
  
She then winked at Tomoyo  
  
"and as soon as Syaoran finishes business here in Hong Kong, I'll drag his cute lil'butt to Japan so you can catch more cute moments!"  
  
"Although, I don't think you'll have to force him, he himself would hope on the first flight heading to Japan!"  
  
they then laughed once more. Next to Sakura, Meiling was Tomoyo's best friend.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya!"  
  
Sakura said as she came up to Meiling and gave her a hug. Meiling smiled  
  
"me too, take care Sakura and don't forget about us!"  
  
"I won't, I'll write and call you as much as I can. Meiling could you please…"  
  
"watch over Syaoran for you? Sure Sakura! Anything for one of my closest friends ever!" Meiling said while smiling. Sakura's face brightened up automatically  
  
"really! You'll do that for me! Thank you so much Meiling"  
  
while Sakura and Meiling continued to say good-bye, Tomoyo and Syaoran were also saying their good-bye too.  
  
"Good-bye Tomoyo, take care of Sakura for me"  
  
Syaoran said as he gave her one last hug.  
  
"I will, but I still don't think it's fair that you can't go back with us to Japan"  
  
"I'm sorry but I swear that as soon as I finish here, I'll go back to Japan"  
  
Tomoyo then saw Sakura approaching them. She smiled and said to Syaoran  
  
"someone's here to say bye"  
  
she then moved out of the way so the couple could be together. Sakura then automatically ran into Syaoran's arms and he held her close.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! I don't want to leave!!"  
  
he gently caressed her hair  
  
"but you have to, your family, and school are waiting for you"  
  
he then lifted up her chin and said  
  
"I promise that as soon as I finish business here, I'll come back to you. Until then, how about I call you every afternoon?"  
  
Sakura's eyes lightened up  
  
"you promise?"  
  
"I swear"  
  
their lips then met into one final kiss (SN: at least for now ^_~)  
  
"how Kawaii!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed from behind her camera. They then turned to look at Tomoyo and smiled.  
  
"uh-oh, you two better get going or you're gonna miss your flight!"  
  
Lil said.  
  
"good"  
  
Sakura mumbled  
  
"oh crap! And all my clothes are already in! Sakura, we gotta go!!"  
  
Tomoyo said as she grabbed her duffel bag in one hand and tried to pull Sakura away from Syaoran with the other.  
  
"bye!"  
  
they both yelled out once more before they disappeared into the tunnel…  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Syaoran watched as the plane carrying his sweet cherry blossom flew into the air. How he wished he was with her at the moment. Yelan looked at her son. She felt bad, because it was his family that was holding him away from his one true love. She then turned towards her daughters and niece, and they all nodded in approval. The knew what their mother was about to do (SN: bet ya know too!) she then went up to her son's side and said  
  
"you know, a person shouldn't be far from the one they love"  
  
Syaoran then turned to look at his mother. Was she saying was he thought she was? She then gave him a warm hug  
  
"go to her"  
  
she whispered into his ear. A small smile crept onto Li's face, this was the best thing that could happen! But then his smile faded.  
  
"but what about the elders? What will they say?"  
  
"don't worry, Mandy will take your place as leader until you return, but…"  
  
Li frowned, he knew he was gonna have a condition put on him. there was no way the elders were gonna let him off the hook that easily.  
  
"you can't take up your position as leader until you make Sakura you wife"  
  
'is that all?'  
  
he thought. He then hugged his mother back  
  
"thanks mom…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Monday morning*  
  
"Sakura…Sakura….SAKURA WAKE UP!!"  
  
Kero yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"go away!!"  
  
Sakura said as she tried to swap Kero away with her hands in an effort to shut him up. "don't get mad at me just cuz the brat didn't call you yesterday afternoon like he promised"  
  
Sakura groaned as she sat up in bed. She was having a weird dream until Kero had to bring her crashing back into reality.  
  
"well it's about time, it's 7:00am already!"  
  
Sakura seemed to turn into a human tornado upon hearing that.  
  
"KERO!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!!"  
  
Kero gave a sigh 'some things never change' he thought. Meanwhile Sakura was trying to brush her hair, put on her uniform, put on her make-up, and stuff all of her books inside her book bag all at once (SN: that's just like me in the mornings ^_^; except minus the uniform. No way would I be caught dead in one!)  
  
"bye Kero!"  
  
she called out as she as she ran out of her room. She then ran into the kitchen where her brother and father were having breakfast. Touya looked up at his sister and said  
  
"well, well, well, it seems like the squirt finally decided to grace us with her presence" Sakura glared at her brother as she grabbed a piece of toast in one hand and her car keys in the other.  
  
"bye dad, bye annoying brother!"  
  
Sakura said as she dashed out of her house…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please don't ring, please don't ring"  
  
Sakura thought as she made her way throughout the now almost empty hallway. She immediately ran into her classroom and took a seat. She gave out a sigh of relief. At least she made it on time.  
  
"just in time as usual?" Tomoyo asked while smiling at Sakura.  
  
"yeah!"  
  
Sakura said as she smiled back.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how was spring break?"  
  
Sakura looked forward to see Jeremy at his desk facing back to look at her.  
  
"oh I had a great time!"  
  
Sakura said happily as an image of Syaoran popped into her mind.  
  
"that's good to hear, so I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime this week? We could get some dinner, catch a movie, I dunno whatever you want"  
  
"Jeremy I…"  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!  
  
(SN: Hehehehe…haven't done that since chapter 1) Jeremy just smiled at Sakura and said "tell me after school alright? I'll be trying out for soccer this afternoon and you got chearleading practice, so I'll see you after that"  
  
(SN: I know, I know, soccer is a fall sport ^_^; but hey! Like I said, my fic, my rules!) he then turned to face the front and before Sakura could say anything else, the teacher began…  
  
"May I have your attention class, I have a surprise for you all"  
  
"great…another pop quiz to bring my math grade crashing down faster than the speed of light"  
  
Sakura mumbled to Tomoyo. Tomoyo tried to cover her laughter  
  
"I don't see what you're laughing at, if you are in the same situation as I am"  
  
Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
That was it, Tomoyo burst out laughing  
  
"would you two girls like to share what's so humorous with the rest of the class?"  
  
the teacher asked while eyeing both girls.  
  
"no!"  
  
both Sakura and Tomoyo said abruptly.  
  
"oh but I insist, humor us" (SN: I hate it when teachers do that!)  
  
"Well, ummm…I told Tomoyo that your surprise is probably some sort of pop quiz"  
  
"and you find that hilarious Ms. Daidouji?"  
  
the teacher said while eyeing Tomoyo. Tomoyo just stayed quiet, not saying anything. "well anyway, no. although it's a good idea, my surprise is not a pop quiz"  
  
the whole class let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"please welcome the following students. Some of you might know them from back in fifth grade. Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiiragazawa (SN: Damn! Dude's got a long last name!) you can come in."  
  
Syaoran walked in first with a scowl on his face and was glaring at Eriol. Eriol just walked in with his usual smile. Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there in shock. "d...d…did you know about this?"  
  
Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Eriol had kept a long-distance relationship for a couple of years now.  
  
"no"  
  
She answered equally surprised. She couldn't take her eyes off Eriol and Eriol couldn't take his eyes off of her. After Syaoran finished scowling at Eriol he took a look around the classroom and his eyes rested on a certain girl with auburn hair and deep emerald eyes. She was sitting in the last row, second seat from the back. He smiled at her and mouthed out the word 'surprise.' Sakura smiled back at him, clearly happy with the surprise.  
  
'so that's why he didn't call me yesterday afternoon'  
  
"well, why don't you two go ahead and take a seat in those empty chairs at the back"  
  
the teacher told Eriol and Syaoran. Eriol than took a seat behind Madison and Syaoran took a seat behind Sakura  
  
"just like old times"  
  
he whispered into her ears. Sakura giggled softly. All of a sudden, math didn't seem so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Lunch time*~  
  
Sakura was looking around in hopes of spotting Syaoran. She didn't even bother looking for Tomoyo cuz she knew she was probably somewhere with Eriol. (SN: hehehehe…I wonder what they were doing *snicker*) Finally, she spotted him……along with a bunch of other girls that seemed to be following his every move. (SN: *snicker* that's kinda like my friend Marco. I feel so sorry for him ^_^; he's got all these little freshman girls who seem to be stalking him) "Hi Syaoran!"  
  
Sakura called out as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck  
  
"hey"  
  
he said as he bend his head forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. The 'admirers' looked at the couple, gave Sakura a few death glares, and finally walked away.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't have lunch with you today Sakura. I have to go and settle some things at the main office, plus I'm gonna go sign up for soccer"  
  
Sakura just smiled  
  
"It's OK! As long as you promise me to take me out tonight!"  
  
Syaoran smiled back  
  
"I promise"  
  
they kissed one last time before they separated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Chearleading practice was over. Sakura was now heading towards the soccer field when all of a sudden she saw Jeremy coming her way. He had a like a somewhat disappointed look on his face.  
  
"hey Sakura"  
  
"hi Jeremy, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that they named that new kid Captain and now since he's captain, I'm CO-captain of the soccer team now."  
  
"really! Ohmigosh Syaoran got named Captain! I knew he could do it, he's the best! You know he lead his team back in Hong Kong to championship 3 years in a row! And—oh no! I'm so sorry Jeremy"  
  
she didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already was, it's just that those words kinda just slipped. Jeremy though just smiled at her  
  
"It's OK, just as long as he's good for the team and we can win. By the way, how do you know so much about him? isn't he new?"  
  
"oh no! Syaoran came to Tomoeda seven years ago. He stayed here though for only two years. We became really close friends in that short period of time. As a matter a fact, this spring break, Tomoyo and I wen to visit him in Hong Kong. He's a really special person to me. we've gone through a lot together as kids…and even now!"  
  
Sakura said remembering Stacy.  
  
"well anywayz, about that date I was asking you in math class"  
  
Jeremy said in an attempt to change the subject  
  
"how about tonight?" Sakura gave a sigh. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"actually Jeremy, when I went to visit Syaoran during spring break we ummmm…started dating. Syaoran's my boyfriend"  
  
"oh really? Well, ummm…that's great Sakura. I didn't know that. well, he's a lucky guy! Anywayz, I hope you're happy with him"  
  
Sakura gave Jeremy a smile. He was a true friend indeed.  
  
"thanks for understanding"  
  
Sakura said as she gave him a friendly hug. She then let go and continued on her way to meet up with Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*That Night*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were standing together near a cliff that overlooked the entire city. They watched the star-filled sky and the beautiful lights of the city that was brightly lit below them. Syaoran then turned to look at Sakura and pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Sakura, I want you to have this"  
  
he than held out a velvet box which held a beautiful gold ring with a single pink-diamond at the center. The stone was shaped sort of like a cherry blossom. Sakura gasped in awe. The ring was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"is this a…"  
  
Syaoran shook his head  
  
"no, it's not an engagement ring"  
  
Sakura's happy expression changed to a disappointed one.  
  
"It's a promise ring. A promise that someday I will give you a true engagement ring and ask you to be my wife"  
  
Sakura's eyes automatically lit up.  
  
"plus, if I gave you an engagement ring right now, your brother would come after me and kill me."  
  
Syaoran added jokingly. Sakura punched him lightly  
  
"silly"  
  
She said while smiling. Syaoran than slipped the ring into her finger…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*13 years later*~  
  
Sakura sat in the car, her husband sitting by her side and her children in the back seat. She was in a state of tranquillity  
  
"Mommy, Daddy! Andrew is bothering me again!"  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and started to feel weird. It was like déjà vu. She than remembered that weird dream she always had when she was seventeen.  
  
'weird'  
  
She thought she then turned to look at the back seat and saw her daughter pouting. She giggled softly. The girl had auburn hair like her mother and deep amber eyes like her fathers. Although she had her father's eyes, she had that special glint in her eyes that was clearly Sakura's.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
asked an impatient 10 year-old. He was sitting next to his sister and had a bored expression on his face. He had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Yet they held the seriousness that his father had.  
  
"Andrew, stop bothering your sister and we'll be there soon."  
  
He gave a deep sigh upon hearing his father's response and slouched back in his chair. "Hey pip squeak, stop moving so much"  
  
he complained.  
  
"Andrew, what did I say about name calling"  
  
Sakura told her son in a warning voice.  
  
"Well you and Touya do it all the time" Syaoran pointed out playfully. Sakura gave him her 'death glare', which she had perfected over the years and poked him playfully "you're not helping!"  
  
She then turned back to her kids, only to find them glaring at each other. She gave out a deep sigh. Both kids had been blessed with their fathers glaring skills.  
  
'This could take hours!'  
  
"Stacy, Andrew. Stop it with the glaring contest."  
  
"But daddy and uncle Touya do it all the time!"  
  
Stacy answered back, not taking her glare off her brother. Sakura turned her attention to her husband.  
  
"I thought you said you two stopped that."  
  
"Well, I don't think you brother sees it that way."  
  
Sakura gave a sigh as she leaned back on her seat. This had been an exhausting trip. Syaoran had to come back to Hong Kong to take care of some clan business. They then decided to make it a family vacation since the kids wanted to visit their grandmother and aunts. After a few more minutes they finally reached the mansion. The kids got out of the car happy.  
  
"you think Tomoyo and Eriol already got here already?"  
  
Sakura asked Syaoran as they made their way hand in hand towards the door. He looked around the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah, there's their car."  
  
Suddenly the door of the Mansion opened and Meiling, her husband, Eriol and Tomoyo along with their kids came outdoors.  
  
"Annie! Karla!"  
  
Stacy called as she ran to her two best friends. Meanwhile, Andrew was busy showing off his latest magic abilities to his cousins.  
  
"long trip?"  
  
Tomoyo asked as she came up to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"too long"  
  
Syaoran said while rolling his eyes. Sakura just laughed.  
  
"well, it was mostly your idea to bring the kids so now you deal with it"  
  
"remind me next time to leave them with Touya"  
  
Syaoran said while giving an evil smile. Last time Stacy and Andrew stayed with Touya they had made his life a living hell and all because Syaoran asked them to.  
  
"Syaoran"  
  
Sakura said as she gave him her leave-my-brother-alone tone.  
  
"what?"  
  
he asked back innocently. He than gave her his best smiles which made Sakura go weak at the knees, even now.  
  
"will you two ever stop?"  
  
Eriol said as he came up to them.  
  
"hey, don't mess with me or I'll turn my Andrew against you……again"  
  
Syaoran said in a jokingly voice. Andrew had terrorized poor Eriol a couple of times that Eriol would now run away as soon as he saw a sword and elemental cards in Andrews hands. "not funny…your kid almost burned me down to a crisp last time, Tomoyo was the only one who could stop him" Eriol muttered back.  
  
"Let's go inside, you mom and sisters are waiting for us,"  
  
Meiling said as she came up to the two couples. They all then walked inside the house with their kids that followed close by…  
  
~*The End*~  
  
  
  
SN: ohmigod!! I finished!! *squeal* I'm so happy!! This was my first fic and my first chapter fic too! Well, I hope you all liked it, and thanks again for everyone that reviewed this fic. Your reviews mean a lot to me. thank you! ^_^ well *sniff* *sniff* it's…now…time….to…say…*sniff* *sniff* good-bye ( WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I don't wanna!! *grabs computer and wont let go* but unfortunately, everything has to come to an end so bye-bye ;_; well, anywayz, ^_^ join me in my other fics that I'm writing. That's right! Nobody gets rid of starrie that easily MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *evil grin* well, bye for now! C-ya next time!! And don't forget review, review, review. Oh yeah and e-mail too at quttieprincess@hotmail.com ^_~  
  
~*Star Princess*~ 


End file.
